


Fallen Emerald Star

by Cinno_Angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki has his children from Norse mythology, Loki is not okay, M/M, Memories, Reincarnation, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, feelings what feelings?, healing process
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Loki falls from the bifrost and into Thanos' clutches. After a year of being tortured Loki once again falls, only this time he winds up in the forbidden forest. Will he ever be able to fully recover and will he finally find the home he's been looking for





	1. The Begginning of a Fallen Star

The stars are flickers of hope that could be crushed at any moment. That's what he thought as he fell into the abyss, welcoming the arms of darkness. His plan had fallen apart and now no one would know why he truly had done what he had. How trying to help Thor become a better king had backfired and become him trying to prove he was worthy of being loved. No one would hear the pleading words of a broken child. 

The stars mock with their brilliance and greatness. That was what Loki thought as he was cut into, beaten, broken, crushed, then shoved back together again and again. Darkness and the stars had thrown him into the most torturous of clutches, though luckily not before he'd forced his magic so deep into himself it would never be reached. He was hurt in every way imaginable till his mind was shattered, body in ruins, and too much of a empty husk, with a flicker of his magic pushing forward going unnoticed. He was pushed off the edge to fall back into darkness and to die, just a useless shell no one had ever wanted. 

The stars are beautiful. In a flicker of consciousness, emerald eyes, half opened, stared at the most beautiful night sky Loki had ever seen. All the right shades of blue, black, and purple mixed together with sparkling pinpoints of light, shining bright through the hole in a forest canopy. The god closed his eyes, content that if he was to die that that would be the last sight he'd ever see. As unconsciousness lulled him back into blissful darkness, fuzzy voices reached his ears for a moment and the scent of old shoes tickled his nose.

* * *

 

It was a miracle all the students were asleep when a man fell from the sky. Dumbledore had been staring out a window, preparing to head to bed, late like always, when a green ball of magic fell from the sky and into the forbidden forest. Dumbledore quickly woke and gathered the heads of houses and the five headed out. 

Hagrid was waiting for them at the edge of the forest with Fang, “Firenze said there is a man in a clearing an’ to take you there. Though there'll be centaurs nearby. ‘Parently they knew this was comin’” Hagrid said, starting to lead the group into the forest. 

Dumbledore nodded, and was not concerned by the fact that the centaurs could've warned them that this was going to happen. The centaurs didn't all trust wizards or humans for that fact. Dumbledore was curious to know if this man wasn't human. 

After five minutes of walking they arrived to the small clearing. It seemed to be encased in a bubble of magic. The clearing was surrounded by the tribe of centaurs, all watching the man that was laying on the ground, visibly injured even from where they were. Tendrils of green magic violently lashed out through the air of the clearing. 

“We'll have to get him to Madam Pomfrey’s immediately,” Minerva said, taking a cautious step into the clearing. With Snape slightly ahead of the others, the magic began to calm down as the group of wizards moved towards the man. Snape stopped when he saw that the man had his eyes partially opened, but it seemed the man's consciousness was brief as he was soon very unconscious. 

Up close the injuries the man had suffered proved to be extensive, and not injuries from falling, but injuries that indicated torture, “We need to move him now, carefully, while we have the chance,” Snape said, stepping back, “I will gather potions and meet everyone in the hospital wing. He turned to hurry back to the castle when Dumbledore stopped him. 

“Are you alright Severus?” Dumbledore asked, concerned for his friend. Snape nodded once, “I'm fine,” He answered, pulling away and returning to the castle to gather potions. What he didn't say was that the brightness of the man's eyes had reminded him of Lily for a moment.

The other three heads of house carefully immobilized the man and levitated him to the castle and straight to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey right away had a bed ready in the back and started assessing all the man's injuries. Every rib broken, internal damages, fractured and broken arms, one broken leg, tons of bruises, cuts, lash marks, and a neck that looked like it had been broken multiple times before being snapped back into place, leaving potentially permanent nerve damage and a peculiar case. The man should be dead, even with his magic holding him together at the moment, there were some injuries that couldn't be explained how he'd survived. 

Snape quickly made his way to the bedside with an armful of potions. With Madame Pomfrey’s help the potions were organized by what was needed first and when doses would be given. Once everything was organized Snape used magic to get the first round of potions into the man's system. And by the look Dumbledore was giving he had a feeling he would be the one administering every dosage of potions for the time being. He supposed he'd just have to deal with it. 

* * *

When Loki finally woke up, he couldn't move and he was uncomfortably warm. He panicked and refused to even try to open his eyes. He was terrified that being pushed back into the abyss, the forest, the night sky, had all been a dream, a hallucination meant to crush him further.

Loki was startled when a cold wet cloth was placed on his forehead, “Relax dear,” A woman's voice said, “You have a nasty fever. And I wouldn't try moving, we had to immobilize you due to the extent of your injuries. Even if you are looking a little better than you were a few days ago,” The woman then stepped away, likely to talk to someone. 

Loki slowly opened his eyes slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was in some kind of hospital wing. It reminded him slightly of the healers wing at the palace. Maybe he was back on Asgard and Eir would come over and have him fixed up by the end of the week so his mother could comfort him and everything would be okay. It was wishful thinking. 

Snape had come to give the man his evening dose of potions. He wasn't particularly concerned when Madame Pomfrey told him the man was awake at the moment. He might've been if they didn't know that the man's magic was healing him along with the potions. He approached the man's bedside and found that the man was staring at him with confused, emerald green eyes. They weren't quite like Lily’s in this light which was a good thing, “I see you're awake,” He commented, setting some potions down.  

Loki watched a man with greasy looking black hair and black hair, carrying a bunch of potion bottles walk over to him. His hopeful wish that he was on Asgard was squished as he knew this man was most certainly not of Asgard and there would've been no reason to get someone not from Asgard to assist in his recovery. He averted his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. 

Snape frowned slightly then flicked his wand, causing the contents of the bottles to disappear, “I can read minds. If you allow me past your mental guards we could have a real conversation,” Snape took the lack of any kind of response as a no, “The injuries you were found with were extensive. The smallest of which have already healed. Your broken bones will all be healed in a week, two at most. However, your neck will take longer to heal and there may be permanent nerve damage.” He said before leaving with the empty bottles. 

Loki felt sick, and not because he was actually sick. He knew exactly which injuries had been caused and when. It was no wonder these people had immobilized him, at least, if they were trying to help him with good intentions. Loki closed his eyes and unintentionally dozed off. 

* * *

 

Apparently, being this injured meant his magic was working overtime to heal him and he was sleeping for long periods of time. Because the next time Loki woke up it was 3, maybe 4 days later. This time he didn't wake up to a woman taking care of him, but to an old man sitting next to his bedside. The man reminded him of Odin for a moment, but he had softer eyes and a longer beard. It wasn't Odin. That was good. 

“Ah, you're awake. Good, good. I am Albus Dumbledore. How are you feeling?” Dumbledore asked. After hearing of their guest’s first waking up he’d been coming in from time to time, hoping to catch their guest while he was awake. Dumbledore didn’t seem surprised when he didn’t receive an answer on any kind, “Severus did tell me you have your mind well guarded and don’t seem keen on revealing any of of your thoughts. You need not fear us though. You are our guest and you are free to leave as soon as you are able to. Though, I would for one like to know more about who you are, and perhaps offer you a teaching position here. You have very unique magic.”

Loki glanced at Dumbledore with the most confusion in his eyes that he could muster up. Teaching position? Did that mean he was at some kind of school? If so, a school that taught magic? If he was right and this was a school that taught magic maybe he could finally fit in somewhere. After all, practicing magic, seidr, was frowned upon as a women’s craft on Asgard. He only evaded most of the scorn because he was, had been a prince. He wasn’t anymore. They would never take him make and he was still in denial about his, other, heritage.

“Ah, yes. You must not know where you are. Welcome, to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry,” Dumbledore smiled softly, “Here we teach young witches and wizards how to use their magic, and I do think that having you on our staff would be a wonderful benefit for the students,” He said, “I should let you rest now,” He got up slowly, “Please, think over my offer,” He said before leaving. 

Loki stared up at the ceiling for a little while, contemplating what he had been told. He was at a school for magic, and someone in charge wanted him to teach. Teach what, he probably wouldn’t know unless he accepted the offer. But that was something to do at a later date. For now he’d go back to sleeping and let his body heal.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets some new company and some reading material as he starts to heal. At least Physically.

Loki found himself falling into a comfortable routine over the next week. He'd sleep for several hours then wake, usually to listen to the chatter of Madame Pomfrey or stare at the ceiling with his thoughts finally to himself. Sadly he never seemed to be awake when that man, Severus, came by. He had had plenty of time to think about Dumbledore’s offer. And by the end of the week Madame Pomfrey said he could start moving again. But with his neck braced and healing he wasn't even attempting to talk any time soon, not that he wanted to. Everyone said it was likely he would never talk again. But he was a god, he'd be able to talk shortly after his neck finished healing. If he ever said a word again. 

Loki was relieved when the immobilization spell was finally removed and Madame Pomfrey helped him sit up. His muscles were stiff and it seemed he may have troubles moving on his own for a day or two, hopefully starting to walk within another week. Loki heard the sound of approaching footsteps and was delighted to see that it was Severus. Finally, some new company. Not that Madame Pomfrey was bad, he just wanted some other company. 

“I see you're able to move now,” Snape said, rather blandly. Loki noted that the man had fewer bottles than he had had a week and a half a go. Snape flicked his wand and the contents in the bottles disappeared like they always did, “I am sure Madam Pomfrey wants to make sure you are alright. I will be leaving now.”

Loki held up his hand slightly and signaled stay with a small motion. He didn't want his new company leaving so soon, without even a resemblance of an attempted conversation. Loki had a look in his eyes that said tell me things. I want to know more about this school, about yourself. He didn't need to project thoughts or let down his mental guards to convey the message. 

Snape stared at the man, analysing him, “I will bring books for you tomorrow morning,” He said before briskly walking out of the hospital wing. He knew of Dumbledore’s offer. If this man wanted to learn more to make the decision then Snape would make sure he had all the proper books. After all, all the heads of houses and Dumbledore knew this man wasn't from their world. 

Loki scowled slightly when Severus left. He wished he hadn't left so quickly. Though, he had promised to bring books. Loki was thrilled to finally be given something to do besides thinking and more thinking. He let Madam Pomfrey instruct him on making small movements before helping him lay back down to sleep. 

* * *

 

Loki woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and was surprised to hear quiet footsteps coming his direction. He stayed perfectly still, afraid to breathe in case it was someone dangerous. The footsteps grew closer until they undeniably stopped by his bedside, “I knew the teachers were hiding something,” Loki was surprised to hear the voice of a young boy, perhaps just touching his teenage years. Loki opened his eyes and found that a young boy with strikingly blonde hair watching him. 

“Wait till my father hears about this,” Draco whispered, mostly to himself, though he knew the man was awake. He'd had a feeling the teachers, specifically Snape, had been hiding something in the hospital wing so he'd faked a late night injury to investigate, “Who are you anyways?” He asked. 

Loki pushed himself into a sitting position then brought a hand near his neck, his fingers brushing against the brace, to signal that he couldn't speak. Not that he'd tell a seemingly arrogant and pompous boy what his name was. 

“Oh,” Draco frowned, getting the message, “How am I supposed to have a conversation with you if you can't talk?” He questioned, disappointed, “You're probably not even worth my time. Probably a squib, or mudblood,” He stated. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what a squib or a mudblood was. But he did know he could attempt to fascinate this boy and have new company. At least for now. The conversation was already going better than the few sentences from. Loki raised his hands and a bird made of green magic formed, beginning to fly around. 

Draco was surprised, “I've never seen anything like that,” He said quietly, trying to hide his amazement. He was positive it wasn't a patronus and his father couldn't do anything like that, “Teach me how to do it,” He half demanded, half requested. 

Loki smiled softly and there was a teasing glint in his eyes that said, ‘perhaps’. He conjured a ferret and a dog, and watched them play with the bird, the boy watching with him until they were rudely interrupted, causing the animals to dissipate into a puff of green sparkles made of light. 

“Mr Malfoy. You are not allowed to be in this section of the hospital wing and it is past curfew. Return to the common room and dorms immediately. 10 points from Slytherin, and you have detention for a week,” Snape was standing nearby and had entered silently once he realized Draco was up and about. 

Draco hung his head slightly, upset that he'd been caught. He gave one glance to the mystery man before hurrying out of the hospital wing and half running to the Slytherin common room before he was caught again. 

With Draco gone, Snape turned his attention to the man, “I apologize for his behavior and him waking you. He'll have detention to make up for what he's done,” He said, his hands clasped behind his back. For it being the middle of the night he was surprisingly, exactly how he always looked. 

Loki raised a hand to politely stop Severus for a moment. His eyes briefly showed the painful hardship of nightmares, to signal the boy hadn't woken him. Then he relaxed, and looked happy. He'd enjoyed the company and made this obvious. Plus he'd actually used his magic for the first time since arriving here. It was good. 

Snape straightened his posture, understanding what was being conveyed through simple facial expressions and small movements, “Very well. But he still needs to face consequences,” Snape thought about it, “Mr Malfoy will serve his detention here, keeping you company for an hour or two every day until you're out of the hospital wing or I see it fit that he's served enough detention,” Snape decided it would work, as long as Draco swore not to tell anyone else, “Goodnight,” He turned to leave then paused, “I will bring a potion to help with sleeping in the morning, in the event you have more nightmares,” He said before leaving. 

Loki settled back down to try and sleep. While he wasn't happy about the reasoning being detention, he was pleased to hear the boy would be returning and that he'd have company. The last thing Loki wanted to be was lonely, when he was already alone and shattered. No one here was quite like him. Their magic was different, but at least they offered him something. It was better than Asgard. 

* * *

The next day Loki woke sometime after Severus came through as he discovered a stack of books on the bedside table. A history of Hogwarts and what looked like a bunch of beginner books on various topics. At least it was material to read. So Loki dived in, engrossed in the books for most of the day. By the time the boy came in for his first session of “detention”, Loki had finished all the books. 

Draco dropped his school bag next to the bed then sat down in the chair there was, “You know, when I heard I was going to have detention I thought I'd be scrubbing potion bottles. This is much better,” He stated. Really, the only part of this that Draco didn't like was that the man couldn't talk, so any conversations would be hard to have. Draco glanced at the stack of books on the bedside table, “You must like to read. Bet you'll be done with them by the end of the week.”

Loki smirked and there was a glint in his eyes. He'd already finished all the books. And he was hoping to catch Severus when he came by this evening to request more books. They were fascinating but really low level magic. Things he could do without really thinking about them. Especially transfiguration. 

“So, I was wondering, what kind of magic can you do? I've never seen anything like what you did last night before,” Draco asked. He was trying to have some kind of conversation. It would probably help get him out of detention sooner. But he also wanted to know more about this mystery man.

Loki thought about it for a moment. He didn’t exactly have a way to tell Draco that he used Seidr, a form of magic. But he could make a way. Loki took the glass of water on the bedside table and turned the glass into a roll of parchment and the water into a quill. He scrawled a few words on the parchment before he had to drop the quill because of his hands shaking slightly. This frustrated him as he normally had very beautiful cursive but now it was shaky. He shoved the parchment in the boy’s direction, letting his temper get the best of him slightly. 

Draco scooted back in his seat slightly before taking the parchment. The handwriting was slightly atrocious, but he had seen how the man’s hand was shaking, “Seidr?” He read the words out loud, confused by what Seidr was, “Oh,” he continued reading, “learn about it…” He huffed slightly, “I’ve never heard about Seidr before. How do I know I’ll even be able to find any books on it?” He questioned

Loki shrugged ever so slightly. He didn’t know all the books this school’s library had. But it would be an interesting challenge for the boy to see if he could find any books. Loki hoped the boy would. Perhaps there was something in a book of such nature that could help him. 

The rest of the hour was spent rather quietly. Loki allowed Draco to work on his homework while he played with small illusion of cats. When the hour was up Snape came in and dismissed Draco before doing the routine with the potions. He glanced at the stack of books then to Loki, guessing all the books had been read, given how they were stacked. He didn’t say a word as he left with the stack of books, planning on returning with another stack the next morning. Loki was slightly disappointed but he supposed he should sleep and a conversation was unnecessary at the moment. So he settled down and fell asleep. 

* * *

Loki liked how he started developing a more proper routine over the course of another week. With small exercises to get his muscles back in shape with Madam Pomfrey in the mornings, followed by spending most of the day reading whatever books Severus brought for him, then spending an hour with Draco making small one sided conversation and playing with magic. He had even helped Draco with his homework a little. Sadly, Draco had yet to find a book that mentioned Seidr but he’d promised to look more over the weekend.

At the end of the week, Draco was watching Madam Pomfrey remove the brace from Loki’s neck when Severus came in, “I’ll get you some soup,” Madam Pomfrey said, planning on working on getting Loki to a point where he could eat properly again. At least he could swallow now. Loki rubbed his neck then looked at Severus.

“I see you’ve healed mostly. My services will no long be required,” Snape said, setting a few potions to help with sleeping on the bedside table. Any other potions that the man might need Madam Pomfrey had. He would be able to go back to having all his time to manage as he wished. 

Loki frowned then pointed to the stacks of books. If Severus wasn’t coming back, then who would bring him reading material for the day every morning now. He didn’t want books on the table at night as he might accidentally knock them over. He’d already woken up one night thrashing from a nightmare. 

“You read seven years of curriculum in a week. I don’t see how there’s any more you’d wish to read at this time,” Snape said, raising an eyebrow, “But if you insist I will bring you more advanced books for any subject you wish to know more about, after Dumbledore gives his permission.”

Loki handed Severus four books to signal what subjects he wanted more on. One on herbology as he found the plants strange and fascinating, one on mythical creatures as he was unfamiliar with these creatures from this realm, one on Defense Against the Dark Arts as it was a magical subject he had no experience in, and one on potions as he’d always enjoyed potions making and these potions were unlike anything he’d ever made before.

Snape frowned slightly when he received the potions book, “Books will not adequately teach you about potions. If you truly wish to know more you will wait until you can properly walk again then come to the potions classroom so I can teach you properly about potions,” Snape said. Potions was his subject, he wasn’t going to let some mystery man read about it yet truly never learn anything, “Let’s go Mr Malfoy,” Snape said, briskly walking out with Draco following behind.

Loki huffed silently. Severus was a little rude. He wanted to know more about potions. If what he had to do was get up and walk to this potions classroom then that’s exactly what he would do. But since he knew his presence was supposed to be a secret for now, he’d wait till nightfall to make his move. For now he’d get a little sleep.

* * *

Loki was slightly grateful when a nightmare jolted him awake in the middle of the night. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before remembering his plan. He sat up slowly and glanced around to make sure he was alone before sliding his legs off the side of the bed. It was the first time he was actually putting proper weight on his legs since he’d first fallen into the abyss. Madam Pomfrey’s “exercises” meant painfully slow progress. He slowly stood up, making sure not to fall over. He was slightly wobbly and was sure he’d fall over at some point. But he had enough determination to push forward.

Seeing a mirror Loki took a couple steps over to it and was disgusted by his appearance, and by the fact that his was still in the same pants he’d been wearing when he’d first fallen. They’d probably trashed his shirt as it would’ve been nothing but rags and pointless, but respected his privacy enough not to touch his pants. He assumed there were clothes somewhere, ready for when he was able enough to change, but it seemed the people here didn’t understand how fast he was capable of healing. 

Loki waved his hand over himself. His hair went from messy and slightly tangly to it’s normal slicked back waves. His hair was an inch past his shoulders and he decided to debate whether to trim it or keep it that length later. His clothes also changed to his normal Asgardian outfit. He was quite comfortable in it, despite all the leather. It was in his colors too which made him happy. 

Feeling a bit more like himself, at least in appearance, Loki started taking small careful steps towards the doors out of the hospital wings. He had to lean on things a couple of times, but by the time he made it to the doors he was feeling more confident in walking. He quietly pushed the door open slightly and stepped out. A god on a mission. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Loki chooses is the one Loki is wearing in Thor when he discovers he's a Frost Giant. As for his hair, it looks like it does in Thor Dark World after Thor frees him from the prison.


	3. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things start happening that cause a lot of questions to be pondered.

Severus prowled through the corridors of the dungeon, making sure all the students were in bed for the last time that night before he retired to his rooms. There was a shattering noise in the direction of the potions classroom. Snape glided in that direction, his robes sweeping against the stone floor. But when he got to the classroom, no broken glass, no spilled liquids, not even a missing bottle. Just a strange person sitting in one of the front desks. Snape stormed over to the person, “What are you doing here and who are-” he cut himself off when he saw the person's eyes. It was the man he'd been giving potions to for the past couple weeks. Emerald eyes like that couldn't be forgotten. Though Snape was slightly irritated by how proud with himself the man looked, “What are you doing out of the hospital wing?” he inquired, not questioning what the man was wearing, despite how he'd never seen anything quite like it before.

Loki was indeed proud of himself. He'd made it out of the hospital wing and to a classroom at a school where he didn't know where anything was. It might have helped that he used a little magic to find his way. But he'd walked all on his own and was feeling physically back to normal, except for his slightly shaky hands. So, he wanted what was promised and to learn about potions. It wasn't like he was going to sleep anytime soon. He didn't want to. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind and it showed by the ever so slight crease of his eyebrows. He was trying to hold together. Fake emotions, wear a mask. Like always. 

Snape frowned, “I don't know why you thought it would be a good idea to get up in the middle of the night or why you aren't just trying to sleep, but I can't teach you anything this late at night,” He stated. He considered what to do the man. He doubted just sending the man back to the hospital wing would do much good. He sighed slightly, “I will make you a cup of tea then you need to return to the hospital wing,” He said before leaving and walking to his room, stating to make tea as soon as he got there. 

Loki got up and followed Severus quickly. He actually wouldn't mind a cup of tea. It was something real and normal. Once at Severus’ room he went over to the black leather couch by the fireplace. There were several bookcases but Loki, despite his curious nature, was respectful and didn’t touch any of the books.

When it was ready Severus set the tea and cups out on the coffee table before sitting in the chair across from the man. He sipped his tea before setting out a piece of parchment and a quill, “What’s your name?” He asked. It wouldn’t do very well if he didn’t know the man’s name, and if the man could write that might as well be a method of communication for the most vital questions.

Loki thought about it for a moment. He didn’t particularly want to divulge his actual name at the moment so he wrote down  _ Bölvasmiðr.  _ It was something he’d been called in the past and meant mischief maker. It wasn’t too revealing about who he actually was as the god of mischief, but it did reveal that he like mischief. Though he honestly doubted anyone would know the meaning of the name.

“Bölvasmiðr,” Snape mumbled the word quietly. It almost sounded like a spell, but he could tell that it wasn’t. He wondered what the origins of the word were, as he’d never quite heard anything like it before, “Can you tell me where your from?” He asked.

Loki considered this. He could tell Severus he was from Asgard, and, technically, Jotunheim, but he didn’t know if these people had even heard about Asgard or Jotunheim. Much less did he actually want to tell them that was where he was from as it would likely reveal who he was in the event that they did know about Asgard. So instead he simple wrote  _ the stars _ on the piece of parchment, underneath the name he’d given. Asgard was considered a place among the stars. So it wasn’t like he was lying. He just wasn’t telling the whole truth.

Snape raised an eyebrow when he saw that the stars was what Bölvasmiðr had written for where he was from. Snape supposed that it could be right. The centaurs were very attuned with the stars and apparently they knew this was going to happen. He hadn’t actually seen what Dumbledore had explained as a green light or ball of magic falling from the sky.

Loki picked up the cup of tea that was in front of him and sipped it. He closed his arms, sighing silently. The tea was warm and soothing. It reminded him of peaceful moments on Asgard of sipping tea while reading books in the garden. It also made him a little sad, because he would never get to go back to that. It was like a completely different lifetime for him. He didn’t even know how long he’d been…  _ there _ , after he’d fallen. After a minute he began to feel drowsy and set his cup down so he didn’t accidentally drop it. His head nodded slightly as he tried to keep himself but soon he dozed off, leaning and falling to the side. 

Snape set his cup down and stood up. He’d laced Bölvasmiðr’s cup with a sleeping potion to get him to sleep. While he’d rather been able to return him to the hospital wing this would do for now. He retrieved a spare blanket from his room and draped it over Bölvasmiðr before heading to bed. He’d send a message to Dumbledore in the morning before breakfast.

* * *

 

Loki woke the next morning to a knocking sound. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, surprised he’d slept so well. Then he remembered where he was and what had happened the night before. He was slightly embarrassed that he’d fallen asleep, but he did not he had a blanket. That must’ve been Severus. He’d have to find a way to thank him. Loki noticed that the knocking had been from the door when Severus let Dumbledore in. 

“Ah, good, you’re awake,” Dumbledore smiled when he saw Loki, “Severus said you had made your way down here. I do believe it is safe to assume you are feeling better,” He left it open for a response. He hoped their new friend was able to talk, but knew it was likely he couldn’t.

Loki nodded. Physical he was feeling perfectly fine. His emotion and mental state were a completely different story that he’d like to keep buried underneath a mask as much as possible. Yes, it was possibly unhealthy, but he was used to burying his feelings anyways. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders, considering what he was going to next. He probably should’ve thought about that before leaving the hospital wing in the middle of the night. 

“If you’re feeling up to it, I would like to know your thoughts on joining the staff here. I know you helped young Mr Malfoy with some off his homework, perhaps being a tutor would suit you,” Dumbledore suggested, “It would allow you to help the students and use your skills in a wide range,” He had heard of how their guest had read through all the required books for all seven years in a week. Their guest was certainly smart and seemed very capable with magic. If his wandless magic around Draco was casual and that was any sign of his magical capability, he was possibly the most powerful magician in the castle.

Loki considered it, being a tutor. It would possibly like how his mother had taught him magic. He nodded, deciding he wanted to do that, at least for the time being. He had several things he wanted to know and if he was allowed to travel around the school freely then figuring out what he needed to would be easier. 

“Wonderful. I would like to introduce you to the school at dinner tonight. But first, I can arrange quarters for you. And Severus, if you wouldn’t mind taking Bölvasmiðr shopping for a wand and some robes,” Dumbledore turned to Snape.

“If you haven’t noticed, I do believe he is perfectly capable of providing himself with his own clothes and may not appreciate robes,” Snape said, “But a wand will be needed as the students may find it odd for their tutor to use only wandless magic.”

Loki listened to the two speak and bobbed his head slightly, nodding in agreement to what Snape said. If the robes were like what Snape and Draco wore he didn't want any. He was perfectly happy with this particular outfit. He also understood why a wand might be needed. While he didn’t necessarily want to use a wand, if it was normal for wizards here to use wands to channel their magic it was best he did as well. 

“Very well. I do hope you both have a wonderful trip and I will see you at dinner,” Dumbledore said with a smile. He turned to leave then paused and raised a finger, “Ah yes, after shopping, if you could stop by my office for a house,” There was a sparkle in his eyes before he left.

Loki was confused when Dumbledore mentioned a house. He tilted his head to the side slightly and looked to Severus for an answer as to what for a house meant. He let the blanket fall of his shoulders and moved to the edge of the couch, showing that he was ready to leave now. 

Snape noticed Bölvasmiðr’s confused look and answered, “I’m not sure how you missed this in a history of Hogwarts, but the school is divided into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Every wizard who has ever gone here and does go here has a house. For example, Draco and I are from Slytherin. Unless you wish to tell everyone you’re from one of the other wizarding schools, you will need to be given a Hogwarts house,” He paused for a moment and it looked like Bölvasmiðr wanted to know more, such as how one’s house was decided, “There are many traits to each house that determine where one belongs, but I will name a few. Gryffindor are brave, prideful, and arrogant. Ravenclaw are clever, creative, and egocentric. Hufflepuff are honest, kind, and loyal. And Slytherin are ambitious, determined, and cunning,” Snape went over to the fireplace, “Now, that is enough about the house. If you are ready we should go.”

Loki stood up, deciding he thought he would very well fit in Slytherin. Gryffindor reminded him a lot of Thor. He supposed if he and Thor were wizards in this world instead of gods that Thor would most certainly be in Gryffindor. He walked over to Severus, wondering how they were going to travel and where they were going to go.

“I suppose this will be your first time using floo powder. I will need you to keep hold of my arm,” Snape said, taking a pinch of floo powder from the little bowl on the fireplace mantel. As a head of house he was able to use floo travel when Dumbledore allowed it, “Floo powder allows for travel between fireplaces by simply stating the location of where you wish to go,” Snape supposed Bölvasmiðr would never be able to use floo powder on his own if he could never talk again. 

Loki nodded, understanding the concept, and gently took hold of Severus’ arm. He didn’t entirely know how he felt about travelling between fireplaces, but considering he didn’t know where they were going he couldn’t just teleport there using his magic. 

Snape tossed the floo powder into the fireplace, “Diagon alley,” He said before stepping through with Bölvasmiðr. He was unfazed by the travel, but did notice Bölvasmiðr seemed a little wobbly afterwards, “Ollivander’s is down near Gringotts. If you wish we may stop by a bookstore and you can browse,” He said. But it seemed Bölvasmiðr was already distracted. 

Loki was listening to what Severus said after their rather inelegant travel, but he’d also spotted a black cat with green eyes in a pet store window. He was drawn to the cat, staring at it through the window. He’d always considered getting a familiar in passing, but perhaps this cat was meant to be his familiar. He dug through one of his pockets then turned to Severus, wondering if the pile of Asgardian gold pieces in his hand could be exchanged in some way.  

Snape raised an eyebrow, seeing Bölvasmiðr procure what looked like gold coins out of his pocket. He wondered where he'd been keeping those previously, “You'll get a decent amount at Gringotts for those. I suppose we'll have to open a vault for you in this case. Come,” Snape said, leading the way to Gringotts.

Loki followed Severus into Gringotts and quickly figured out that it was a bank. He looked around to see that dwarves, no, goblins were the ones that worked here. He was intrigued by this. He would've thought dwarves would run a bank but it seemed goblins were perfectly capable of doing so. He would possibly have to find a way to praise them. 

Snape approached one of the desks, “I would like to have a vault opened for this man, as well as have some gold exchanged,” Snape sighed melodramatically when he received a look from the goblin, “He's unable to speak at this time so I requesting for him.”

“Place the gold on the counter,” the goblin stated, pulling out a paper and setting it on the desk. He took the gold that had placed on the counter and ended up just staring, “Fill out the paper,” He mumbled automatically before rushing off to get the director. He recognized the Asgardian gold and it was very high level in terms of transactions. 

Loki politely looked to Severus, silently asking him to wait outside. He'd noticed the goblin rush off and would rather not have Severus asking questions about it. He was relieved when Severus reluctantly left. Severus probably assumed he would be able to take care of himself. Loki picked up a quill and started by signing the name he'd chosen to use here at the top. He watched with surprise as the letter rearranged themselves to spell out  _ Loki Laufeyson and Odinson _ . Loki was perhaps most shocked at the Odinson part. 

The goblin from before came over with the director and it seemed both had their suspicions proven right with a glance at Loki's name on the paper, “Come with me please,” The director said, leading Loki to his private office, “This is a very unusual situation,” He started, “While many Asgards and Vanirs have come to earth it has been a thousand years since the last goddess visited. We are honored,” The goblin director was genuine, “May I ask you to please take this inheritance test so we can make sure you have access to everything that is yours. We have collected many artifacts as well as what we've been given so there are several vaults.”

Loki wondered who the last goddess to visit was. But he was impressed by the goblins accomplishments. Though, he didn't know how honored they should feel to have him here. He was something of a disgrace. He mentally sighed and followed the directions for the inheritance test. 3 drops of blood, his magical signature then the goblin cast a special charm and the parchment filled with words. 

_ Inheritance test _

_ Name: Loki Laufeyson and Odinson (age 1049)  _

_ Birth parents: Laufey and Farbauti _

_ Adopted parents: Odin Borson and Frigga _

_ Inheritance: _

_ All of the Jotun vault _

_ The realm Jotunheim _

_ All of Frigga’s vault _

_ ½ the Asgard vault wealth and artifacts _

Loki had nearly gagged when he saw there was a Jotun vault and that Jotunheim was in his inheritance. It made him sick thinking about it. He honestly didn't want to think about anything Jotun related. He averted his eyes to see what else the test included. 

_ Abilities: _

_ High level transfiguration  _

_ Master shapeshifter _

_ Advanced teleportation  _

_ Master illusionist  _

_ Low level divination _

_ Advanced charms  _

_ Advanced potions making _

_ Master occlumency _

_ Beginner legilimency _

_ Master wandless magic _

_ High level parseltongue _

_ Low level ice magic _

_ Low level fire magic. Limited.  _

_ Novice space manipulation _

_ Moderate magic detection _

_ Weaknesses:  _

_ Long exposure to heat _

_ Emotionally unstable _

_ Strengths: _

_ Magic _

_ End of test _

Loki had been very pleased with his list of abilities even if he didn't know what things like parseltongue and legilimency and occlumency were. He supposed he'd have to learn what those meant. But he was proud to see that 1000 years of practicing magic had resulted in something. Even if the weaknesses listed detested him and he didn't like the idea of having ice magic. He looked to the goblin, pointing to the mention of Frigga’s vault. He was finished reading the test results so now if Frigga had something here he wanted to see it. Though it surprised him that all the vault was for him and not just half. 

The goblin nodded, “Very well lord Loki,” He said, once again leading the way. It was quite a journey through tunnels but soon they were at Frigga’s vault. The goblin touched the door and it unlocked before creaking open. 

Loki stepped inside, amazed to see stacks of books as well as towers of wizarding money. He wondered if his mother had known he'd end up here and had left this all for him. He wandered around for a bit before pocketing some of the money and tucking a stack of books away to retrieve and read later. He returned to the goblin and silently asked to be taken to the Asgard vault. 

The Asgard vault had more money in it than Frigga’s had. But Loki wasn't interested. He browsed through the artifacts and didn't find anything of interest. He returned to the goblin, ready to be done if that was everything. But it seemed it wasn't. 

The Jotun vault. Loki had purposefully forgotten all about it. As he stepped into the vault a spell surrounding the vault forced his Jotun form to show. He looked around. There were a lot of ancient weapons and such.  Nothing really of use. In the center of the room was a podium with a crown and a sword. Loki noticed the icy crown matched the markings on his forehead and was slightly concerned. The sword looked like a normal well kept sword. He could see his, unwanted, reflection in the metal. Laevateiin. The wounding wand. It called to him but he refused to touch it. The blade was silver, almost emerald, but all the stories said the blade was red. Loki quickly turned and practically ran out of the vault. He was shaking. He was done. 

Loki had managed to recompose himself by the time he made his way to where Severus was waiting. He gave an apologetic look for having taken so long. He honestly hadn't meant to but that's how things had gone. He looked out at the street and pointed to the wand shop, as if asking if that's where they were going to go now. 

Snape was slightly irritated by how long Bölvasmiðr had taken but he couldn't not forgive that genuinely apologetic look. He sighed and nodded, “Yes. We'll go to Ollivander’s now so you may get a wand,” He said before leading the way down to Ollivander’s. 

Loki followed Severus into the wand shop and shuddered slightly when he entered. He could feel the magic radiating from the rows of wand boxes. There were so many different types each with a unique magical signature. It was honestly overwhelming. 

After a minute an old man came bustling out from the rows and over to them, “Ah Severus, good to see you. It has been a long time. I do hope your wand is still serving you well. And you brought a friend,” Ollivander looked at Severus’ friend and hummed in thought, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Mr. Ollivander, this is Bölvasmiðr. After an unfortunate event his old wand was broken and he needs a new one. His old wand had been from a different wand maker,” Snape answered. There was a hint of gratefulness when Ollivander didn’t question why he was speaking for Bölvasmiðr.

“It must’ve been one of Gregorovitch’s wands, because most other wandmakers in this area would not be able to craft a wand strong enough for someone like you,” Ollivander inspected Bölvasmiðr before disappearing to retrieve several wands. 

Loki and Severus just waited as Ollivander would come back with wands, hold them up to Loki, then take them away before he could even touch them. Loki was concerned none of the wands would be able to handle his magic as his seidr was different from the magic these wizards used, and only partially compatible from what he understood.

Ollivander frowned in thought then disappeared into the very back of the store. He returned, gently carrying a cream box that depicted Yggdrasil on top and had Norse runes wrapped around the sides, “I do believe this one is yours,” He mumbled handing the box to Loki, “It has been in the Ollivander family for generations, and is said to have been made by two seiðmenn, whoever they are, at the request of a goddess. Though, it’s just a story. No one is quite sure how it really did come into our possession.”

Loki frowned at the mention of seiðmenn and a goddess requesting the wand to be made. A thousand years ago, that would’ve been around the same time as Gringotts last reported appearance of a goddess. He wondered if there was a connection. At least Ollivander didn’t seem to know what a seiðmenn was. Male practitioner of seidr magic. Like Loki. Loki pushed those thoughts aside and gingerly opened the box, as if it would crumble to dust if he touched it wrong.

Inside lay a delticate wand. It had a dark green, almost black handle made out of ash wood and a pale cream body made out of elm, with nine branches carved from the wood. Loki ran his fingers across the branches, feeling the way the branches were slightly raised from the rest of the wood. He touched the wand through his magic, asking the wand about itself.

The ash handle responded with representation of heart to true loyalty, and not being lightly swayed in beliefs or purposes. Stubborn and courageous, but not arrogant. The elm body responded with a representation of outward appearance of dignity, presence, and magical dexterity. An elegant and sophisticated wood for powerful magic. 

The core was slightly different. Loki was unfamiliar with the hairs in the core and had to ask when what they were when asking the core about itself. Demiguise hair blended with Thestral tail hair. The demiguise hair allowed for an added strength in transfiguration, while the Thestral tail hair was powerful yet temperamental and while willing to work with Loki, didn’t seem to want to give its full potential. It seemed the thestral tail hair made the wand best for one that understood themselves. Loki frowned slightly at this but supposed he must’ve lost a part of himself over all the events in the past year. From discovering his true heritage, to falling off the bifrost, to all of… that. Or perhaps he’d always been missing something. 

The wand was also unyielding. If they were to accept each other the wand would forever be loyal to him and would wilt when he passed unless it accepted another from his line. The wand was also 13” which seemed to attribute more to complex personality and character rather than owner height to wand length ratio.

Loki carefully picked up the wand, bowing his magic in respect as he did so. The wand responded in kind by accepting him as its new owner. As their bond between sorcerer and wand was forged a breeze blew through the store and it became cold yet warm at the same time. The breeze died down and Loki looked to Ollivander.

Ollivander watched, impressed by how owner and wand submitted to each other and formed a strong bond, “That is most certainly your wand. Perhaps a diviner had it created with you in mind,” He mumbled in thought, “Keep the box as well. It is unique to that wand. And don’t worry about paying. It’s not mine to sell, just to give to the rightful owner.”

Snape raised an eyebrow as he watched the wand select Loki and the what Ollivander said about the wand. The tree on the box was familiar and Ollivander had mentioned the tale of the wands origins involved a goddess. He would have to do some research later, on the tree especially. 

Loki nodded in thanks to Ollivander, tucking the wand away safely in his boot before discreetly tucking the box away by folding the space around it. He then turned to Severus, ready to go. Though, he did want to stop by that pet store for that cat before they returned to the school. 

Snape nodded and thanked Ollivander before walking out of the shop. He had a feeling Bölvasmiðr wanted to get the cat from earlier when he slipped away then came back, carrying the cat in his arms. Snape had just waited for him to return while he was getting the cat. Once Bölvasmiðr returned with the cat Snape headed towards the fireplace they had came through. Suddenly, Bölvasmiðr grabbed his hand and pulled him through the shadows, and then they were back at the castle in his room. The experience had been nothing like apparition or any other teleportation Snape knew of, “You can teleport, through shadows?” He questioned.

Loki nodded, smiling, pleased with himself. It wasn’t specifically teleporting through shadows, he just found that it was easier to teleport through shadows. Something about space bending to connect the two points and using shadow seems as a point of reference. He set down his cat, thinking of a name. Obviously, he wasn’t talking so he’d have to figure out a way to call the cat to him. And get the cat to learn its name. He decided it looked like him so he magically created a collar and tag that read Loptr.

Snape decided he would have to discuss everything that had happened with Dumbledore. He watched as Bölvasmiðr magically created a name tag for the cat that read Loptr. That was a strange name, but he felt like he’d seen it somewhere before. But that was to be added to his things to research later, “Come, dinner is soon and you need a house,” He said before walking out and towards Dumbledore’s office. 

Loki quickly followed after Severus, having Loptr stay behind. Once caught up he walked next to and just behind Severus, wondering how far Dumbledore’s office was. Not that he was having any troubles walking. He was doing perfectly fine. He just wished he knew. 

Snape stopped at the eagle statue that led to Dumbledore’s office and spoke the password. He stepped onto the stairs that revealed, moving upwards, and making sure Bölvasmiðr was still following, which he was. Once at the top Snape didn’t even have to knock and the door opened. It seemed Dumbledore had been waiting for them.

“Ah, good. I do hope all went well on your trip,” Dumbledore smile. He was sitting at his desk with the sorting hat ready for Bölvasmiðr to be sorted, “Come here,” He beckoned Bölvasmiðr over to a seat and once he had sat down he placed the hat on his head.

Loki had already not trusted the hat when he’d seen but the second it was placed on his head he felt a force pressing on his mind and immediately threw the hat off. He stood, glaring. He was absolutely appalled that they would use an invasive mind entry tactic for picking which house someone belonged in. He conjured up a crystal ball and cast a simple reveal spell on it, designed that whoever held it, the ball would fill with colored smoke of the house the belonged in. And it didn’t require invasive mind entry. It was simple, honest, and couldn’t be tampered with. Like he felt the hat could. He held the crystal ball out to dumbledore, not noticing how the ball filled with green smoke as he held it.

Dumbledore had raised a hand when Snape had stepped forward when Bölvasmiðr had thrown the sorting hat off. He watched with curiosity as Bölvasmiðr created a different way to sort into houses. It was simple but if the green smoke was any indication, it worked effectively. Dumbledore took the crystal ball and watched the smoke turn from green to red, and confirmed by that that the crystal ball worked, as he was a Gryffindor. He set it on the desk, “It seems you are in Slytherin. I must apologize for earlier though. I was not aware you were averse to such mental intrusion, just that you didn’t want to communicate in that way.” 

Loki gave Dumbledore a look that said he didn’t want the hat to be used anymore, then nodded slightly, feeling a little better. At least his theory was correct and he was a Slytherin. It suited him after all. Snakes, green, cunning,and ambition.

Snape watched Bölvasmiðr with slightly narrowed eyes. Nothing seemed to add up about the man anymore. Everything made more sense when he was simply an unknown man who had fallen from the sky. Now he was a man with a strange name, who’d had strange money that caused a reaction from the goblins at Gringotts, was given an ancient and powerful wand, and had a strong aversion to so called mental intrusion. Though the mental intrusion aversion might have to do with how they found him looking like he had been tortured. Then there was that mystery. What had happened to this man?

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together, “I am glad we could take care of this. Now, it is Hallow’s eve and there is a wonderful feast prepared in the great hall. Let us go before there are too many students in the way.”

* * *

 

Loki was amazed by what was considered a feast. It was very likely on par with Asgardian feasts. And there was no pressure to eat or drink tons. In fact, when he’d been placed between Severus and Madame Pomfrey, she had specifically warned him to not eat too much and eat lighter foods as to not upset his stomach. Though, he was slightly disappointed that he wasn’t allowed to eat as many sweets as he would’ve liked. He had a massive sweet tooth, and Asgard simply didn’t have as many sweets as he liked. 

During the middle of the feast, Dumbledore stood and raised a hand, the hall falling silent, “I would like to thank everyone for attending,” He started, “As some of you may have noticed, there is a guest at the staff table. Despite how unusual this may seem, our guest will be joining the staff. Mr. Bölvasmiðr will be the new tutor. He may be mute, but has excellent magical capabilities. I do hope you will all go to him for help in your studies,” Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Bölvasmiðr to stand.

Loki stood and smiled. There were a lot of whispers going on in the hall and he focused on listening to them. Most of the whispers were about how could he use spells when he was mute, how he looked so young, and, mostly from higher year girls, how handsome he looked. He didn’t particularly mind any of the comments. As he listened he heard a hiss at the edge of his hearing and focused on the hissing sound. Jormungandr? No, but it was most definitely a large snake like Jormungandr. That couldn’t be good. Loki bolted and ran in the direction of the hissing, ignoring the shocked  comments at his sudden departure. 

Loki ran until he slide to a stop in front of where a student was being controlled to write something on the wall. There was a petrified cat nearby and Loki could see the tip of a snake tail sliding away. He’d just missed the snake but now the student was his concern. He knocked her out with a simple spell, catching her in his arms as she fell over. He noticed the heads of houses and Dumbledore arriving as he stood with the girl in his arms. He gave them a concerned look before rushing the girl to the hospital wing and avoiding the dramatics from Filch that ensued. 

* * *

 

Snape had to admit he was surprised to see Bölvasmiðr with Ginny Weasley in his arms, a half written message in blood on the wall, and Mrs Norris petrified when they arrived to the scene that Bölvasmiðr had run off to. Filch caught up to them just as Bölvasmiðr hurried off to the hospital wing.

“My cat!” Filch exclaimed, “My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris? She’s- she’s dead! One of the students killed her! That Weasley girl! This is all her fault! Or, or that Bölvasmiðr! I didn’t trust him! Should have listened to me!” He was furious.

“Argus please,” Dumbledore said, “I do not think Miss. Weasley or Mr. Bölvasmiðr had anything to do with what has happened to Mrs. Norris. There is likely a very reasonable explanation and Bölvasmiðr may be able to explain to us. Will everyone please have their students return to the common rooms, then have the teachers meet in Minerva’s office after I check on Miss. Weasley and Mr. Bölvasmiðr,” With that Dumbledore went to the hospital wing while the heads of houses went to take their students back to their common rooms. Only one glance was spared at the partial message on the wall.  _ The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. _

* * *

 

Loki sat at the bedside of the bed the girl was resting in, his hand hovering over her. He had sensed another magical presence in her and was working on cleansing her. But he was also making sure that he would be able to track the magical presence and find the source. He didn’t look up from his work when Dumbledore came over.

“How is Miss Weasley?” Dumbledore asked, standing near the foot of the bed. He admired how determined Bölvasmiðr seemed to be working, “Argus is devastated by what happened. I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation and accompany me to a meeting we are having in Minerva’s office.”

Loki was only half listening as he pulled out the magical presence. It was only a trace amount of the owner’s power. A piece of a piece by the looks of it. The whole piece must be somewhere else in the castle. He shoved the squirmy sliver of magic into an empty bottle then pocketed the bottle before looking to Dumbledore. He nodded. He would do his best to explain what was going on.

Dumbledore smiled softly and nodded, motioning for Bölvasmiðr to follow him. He had noticed the sliver of magic that Bölvasmiðr had put in a bottle and was concerned about it. He would wait till they were with the other teachers before asking about it though. He hoped the school wasn’t in danger.


	4. New Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is tasked with more responsibilties as the teachers figure out just what has happened.

Loki could feel the eyes of every single person in the room fall to him the moment he entered with Dumbledore. Given the silence he supposed he shouldn’t waste any time explaining. First, he had to dispel the idea that he had anything to do with what was now being labeled an attack. He focused and allowed the whole room to be covered with an illusion of the scene he’d run into. He could tell Filch wanted to shout something about it being the girl’s fault and he raised his hand. He walked over to the illusionary corridor corner and pointed to the tip of a snake tail. Many of the teachers frowned, though that one teacher, Lochlann or whatever his name was, looked curious. He looked like he was going to say something ridiculous but Loki didn’t give him the chance.

Loki held his hands in the air and rotated the scene, using magic to recreate what the scene down the hall must’ve looked like. A massive snake was going down the hall, heading towards a pipe entrance from what Loki could tell. He turned to the teacher’s and tapped just below one of his ears before pointing to the snake to signify that he had heard the snake and that’s how he had known about it. 

There was a murming between the teachers and Loki frowned, afraid that he had done something wrong or that he’d been misunderstood. He didn’t listen into the conversation but he did catch the words heir of slytherin and basilisk. So the snake he’d heard was a basilisk. He knew stories of them roaming Midgard among other large serpents and supposed they must be on this world as well. But none trumped the size Jormungandr could be at his full length. Loki was less concerned knowing the snake wasn’t as large as he’d imagined. He was concerned about the students and that they might be hurt by the basilisk’s stare or poison. He would have to take care of it as soon as he could find it’s home and reprimand the snake for terrorizing students. As the father of essentially the king of serpents and a patron of serpents, he could talk telepathically to snakes and was unaffected by deadly stares and stuff like that. He could still be hurt by their poison but it was much more difficult to kill him with serpent poison of any kind. He continued when Dumbledore beckoned for him to.    

Loki returned the scene to the one with the girl and pulled out the bottle he’d pocketed earlier. He held it securely but for all to see the sliver of magic thrashing around inside. It was harmless like this but he could tell it made most if not all the teachers uneasy. Loki waved the illusion scene away before creating a small illusion of a complete magical signature in front of him. He didn’t know much about magical signatures here, so his illusion had little branches that signified the way magic flowed through the individual, every being, the realms, and through the heart Yggdrasil. Not that anyone would know this. He seperated a small piece of the signature then cut a sliver from the piece. A piece of a piece of a being. He held the bottle in front of his sliver illusion to signify that was what the sliver in the bottle was. Then he pointed to the piece the sliver illusion belonged to, then gestured to the castle as a whole the best he could, trying to say that the entire piece the sliver belonged to was in the castle somewhere. His illusions faded away as the teachers seemed to ponder.

“There’s a horcrux in the castle,” McGonagall said, voicing what all the teachers (or almost all the teachers. Lockhart was questionable) were thinking and undoubtedly dreading, “It must belong to the heir of Slytherin and that is how the Chamber of Secrets has opened. Oh dear…” This wasn’t good at all. 

“The children are in danger,” Sprout voiced her concerns for the students. Most of the teachers had probably been thinking the same thing as well, “What are we going to do?” When she spoke all the teachers looked to Dumbledore.

“If there is any chance that this can be stopped soon then we will not rush to make any decisions. If the problem hasn’t been lightened or stopped by the end of the winter holidays, then we will close the school for the rest of the year and have the ministry deal with the basilisk,” Dumbledore said, glancing at Bölvasmiðr with a glint in his eyes.

Loki noticed the glint and understood it. He would be able to hear the basilisk and would hopefully be able to stop most if not all attacks. And then he had the sliver of magical presence that he could use to trace the source, whatever a horcrux was, though he had a guess and it wasn’t one he liked.

Most of the teachers talked amongst themselves as a few more things were decided. The students would be required to travel in groups of three or more so no student could be caught alone and snatched by the basilisk or a fragment of the horcrux like Miss. Weasley. Lockhart wanted to start a dueling club so students could learn how to defend themselves but that was quickly shoved to the backburner. During most of the time Snape watched Bölvasmiðr who stood silently listening in the background. 

Eventually Dumbledore dismissed the teachers so everyone could get some rest. The only ones left in the room in the end were Bölvasmiðr, Snape, and Dumbledore. Even McGonagall had left them, disappearing to her rooms which were connected to her office. It seemed the teachers either had an office with their rooms attached, all three connected in a chain, or had all three separate like Snape. Dumbledore turned to the two, “There’s an empty office and rooms on the third floor near the library that you may use Bölvasmiðr. Severus, if you could please show the way,” Dumbledore smiled, “Goodnight, and stay safe,” He said to both before leaving. 

Snape nodded at Dumbledore’s request and led Bölvasmiðr to the office and rooms Dumbledore had mentioned. He let Bölvasmiðr into the office before speaking, “If you have any questions I am sure you can retrace your steps to McGonagall's office and you know how to find me. Breakfast starts at 7:30 and students are expected to be in class at 9. It is likely you will only have older students during class periods, unless a teacher sends a student to you during class. These are your rooms and office now so make yourself comfortable,” Snape said what would be expected of him to say. He paused for a moment, “Goodnight,” He finally said before leaving.

Loki was grateful for the information. He supposed he would have to start tutoring students tomorrow. He wondered how that would all turn out. Plus keeping track of the basilisk the best he could, and tracking the source of the magical presence. He was going to be having a lot of long days. 

Loki walked into his rooms, noticing there was a large living space with a fireplace and ugly brown couches, and that it was connected to the bedroom and what he hoped was a bathroom. He’d get familiar with his rooms later and spruce things up when he wasn’t tired. He flopped onto the large, ugly brown red bed and passed out. 

* * *

 

Loki had woken at what he guessed was four in the morning from a nightmare. He groaned and got up, moving into what he thought was the bathroom, which it luckily was. It wasn’t as nice as his bathroom at Asgard, but it had more functionality, with an actual sink, mirror, plumbing, everything. He could make it look nice later. For now he ran the bath and stripped before sinking into the warm water. He relaxed for a little while then washed up with conjured bottles of shampoo and body wash. He wasn’t satisfied until all he could smell as lavender and mint. It reminded him of Frigga, almost making him sad. 

After his bath he dressed in what he referred to as his reading outfit. It was simpler than what he normally wore when going around the palace and Asgard, the one he’d worn the day before, but he decided this simpler outfit would be more comfortable for tutoring students. He also cleaned up the light scruff that was trying to grow on his face and trimmed his hair back to the length it had been before he’d fallen, deciding it would be easier to keep nice like that. 

When Loki checked the time he found he still had 2 and a half hours before breakfast. He sighed and wandered around his rooms and office, picturing how he wanted everything to look. He'd seen some Asgardian tapestries in the Asgard vault but decided against fetching any of those for the time being. He worked through the rooms, using transfigure spells to change things. The bathroom he made all the fixtures black and sleek, with some grey granite tile on the bottom third of the walls. He also added a linen closet which he conjured up towels and his preferred soaps and put them in. 

He changed the walls in his bedroom to green with black panels on the bottom third of the wall. The floor became a soft black carpet. It was much more pleasant than all the hard floors that the school had. He made his bed softer, and a gold canopy frame with white sheets, identical to his bed on Asgard. The living room was identical with the walls and floor to his bedroom. He made the couches black leather and the fireplace mantle black as well. All the bookcases were turned black as well. When he finally got to his office he had made the three bookcases in there black, the small table, the two chairs and the desk black. The walls were the same as in his rooms, and the floor was polished black wood. He finished by placing a teapot and some cups on the small table, deciding  it would be able to make tea and keep it warm with magic, if any students should want some. Comfort was important. When Loki finally finished he was worn out and there was still an hour before bed. He decided against adding personalized touches for the moment. He lay down on his new bed and instantly passed out, dreaming of happier days on Asgard. 

* * *

 

Loki was admittedly late for breakfast. Not the best of things but it was only ten minutes because he'd slept in a little then teleported to near the great hall where no one would notice. He noticed that owls started arriving with letters and packages for the students. It made him a little sad, knowing no owl would ever come to give him something. Loptr had found her way to him and jumped onto his lap, starring out judgingly at the students. Loki smiled softly. At least he had his cat. 

After breakfast Loki stopped by the library and checked out some books before returning to his office. He was surprised to find that there was a student waiting outside his office. He was even more surprised to see that it was Draco. He gave the young boy a quizzical look. 

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you sir,” Draco said, “I found a book that mentions seidr. From what I can tell it’s a type of magic created by the Norse based on their beliefs. There’s not much on it though,” Draco held out the book he’d found, “If it really is a type of magic, and what you use, I want you to teach me how to use it,” He wasn’t very good at asking for things and it came out as more of a demand. 

Loki looked at Draco with soft eyes. The boy reminded him a lot of himself when he was around that age. It actually made him sad, as he was reminded of all the days his mother had spent showing him magic then teaching it. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to teach someone else magic again. He decided, if Draco really wanted to learn he would be able to show patience but keep determination to learn. He gave Draco a look, to convey that he had to think about it, before taking the book. 

Draco nodded, looking very determined to get him to teach him this seidr magic. He wanted to become stronger and make his father proud, show he was worthy of the Malfoy name. If he took the initiative to be taught a new kind of magic that very few people knew, that was bound to do the trick. He thanked Bölvasmiðr before running to his first class, Crabbe and Goyle joining him only moments after he started towards his first class. 

Loki smiled as he watched them go before walking into his office. He fixed himself a cup of tea and sat down, sipping the warm drink. He considered attempting to contact Frigga but ultimately decided against it. He wasn't even completely sure where he was. It seemed like some realm similar to Midgard but one teeming with magic. Anyways, he liked it here and didn't want that being taken from him. So he'd try to stay out of contact with Asgard and do his job here, tutoring students. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note on Loki's magic. He essentially has an endless supply of magic, due to my version of seidr being connected to Ygddrasil. But unlike Harry Potter wizards who seem to be able to use magic endlessly and only non magical factors effect them, Loki can get worn out from using magic. But he can also use magic to sustain himself and give him energy when the needs arises, though even that there is limits to.


	5. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Two chapters in one day? Well, I couldn't uploaded the one before so I started working on this one. It was ready to post with the previous chapter then I decided to rewrite a section. But it's still ready to be posted today. Anywhooo, enjoy!

A month passed and Loki fell into a comfortable routine. He ended up tutoring a lot of students during the day once the students realized just how great of a resource was. He'd get them in large groups looking for help on homework, or individuals needing help on a certain subject there while their friends waited outside. It seemed some didn't take too lightly to the rule about 3 or more students traveling together as, especially two certain twins he avoided at all costs, some students only travelled in groups of two. 

On the note of the twins. George and Fred Weasley, as he'd come to quickly learn, were the mischief makers of the school. He'd actually had to ward his office to repel them so that they didn't prank him and didn't accidentally reveal he was Loki, the god of mischief. Because there was no way that the twins would even start a prank on him before he tricked them. And if he let his mischievous nature show, well that was a disaster waiting to happen. Even if the school already had three resident pranksters, one being a trouble making ghost. Peeves was repelled throughout the entire hall Loki's office was on. And Loki might've added wardings to Severus’ office to keep the twins and Peeves away. Not that Severus knew about the wardings. 

Loki had spent every moment listening carefully for the basilisk to come into the castle, and he almost spent every free moment trying to track the magical presence. It was frustratingly difficult. Everytime he got close the presence managed to escape his sight. He guessed it was because he was still adjusting to this type of magic found everywhere in the school. The magical presence was the same type of magic so his seidr magic wasn't quite compatible for easy locating. 

In the evenings it had somehow become a routine for Loki to slip into Severus’ rooms and have a cup of tea with the potions teacher. Neither of them talked much, though Loki suspected that had something to do with the books on Norse mythology he'd spotted once. He was slightly concerned that Severus was going to figure out who he was. Though the books on Norse mythology reminded him of Midgard, which had half inaccurate Norse mythology. He wondered, maybe he was on Midgard. But he didn't remember midgard having so much magic. Nevertheless he continued to have tea in the evenings with Severus. 

At the beginning of December Loki made a particularly interesting discovery. He was helping Harry Potter with his transfiguration work when Harry asked about animagus. Loki had to think about it for a moment. Animagus were shapeshifters with only one animal shape from what he'd heard. Metamorphmagus were the ones that could change their appearance like shape shifters but couldn't become animals. He turned into an adorable little green snake, with this tiny tongue that liked to stick out to demonstrate something similar to an animagus. Even though he was a shapeshifter. 

Harry stared at Loki amazed. He'd only seen Professor McGonagall’s cat animagus form, “That's amazing. I didn't know you were an animagus. Was it hard becoming an animagus?” He asked, kind of having a lot of questions, barely noticing the slight hiss to his words. He thought it was just a lisp of some kind. 

Loki thought about it. He didn't think shapeshifting had been hard. He'd started by shifting between genders then appearances and was still a child when he started getting a hang of animals. It was possible he found it easy to shapeshift because of his connection to seidr. Seidr allowed for more flow and connection that the magic here it seemed. Loki did notice the hiss to Harry's words and he knew exactly what it was. Harry seemed to have an innate ability to speak snake. Loki actually got excited. While he didnt speak snake per say, he could teach Harry how to. And that's how Harry started learning how to speak snake and control his ability. 

* * *

 

Before he knew it the winter holiday had rolled around. Loki decorated his office for Yule. He decided he could openly celebrate Yule and no one would question what he was doing. After all, he had heard some of the students talking about what their families were doing for Yule. Most students talked about some sort of Christmas. There were some other things but it was mostly Christmas that the students talked about. 

At this point Loki was certain he was on Midgard. He didn't know how he felt about that. It did mean that Thor could possibly find him and if the bifrost was fixed that chance of Thor literally crashing into him by ten fold. He hated the idea of Thor dragging him back to Asgard. This was where he belonged now. The students were his to protect and take care of. Whether it was from a magical threat of this world, or a threat from one of the other nine realms. If someone attacked his students they would have to go through him first. 

It was the day before winter break and Loki was disappointed to hear that most of the students would be leaving to go back home over the holidays. A few teachers were leaving as well. Out of who he knew Harry and his friends were staying, Draco and the boys that followed him around were staying, Snape, McGonagall, Lockhart, and Dumbledore were all staying. There were obviously other students. In fact, anyone who was staying that celebrated Yule had asked if he would hold Yule festivities for them. And he had kindly agreed. It would be nice to spend Yule with people instead of alone like he had been planning. 

Loki had finished tutoring a student when the sky changed from a light grey with falling snow, to thunderous with dark clouds and lightning crackling. If Loki could’ve gotten anymore pale he just did. He tried to think that it wasn’t who he thought it was but a thundering crack and a boom resonating through the castle. He ran out of his office, his armor, helmet and all materializing on him as he hurried towards the front of the school. He pushed the thought that he hadn’t worn this armor since fighting Thor last out of his mind. He hadn’t even wished to have his armor materialize. His magic had acted of its own accord to protect him. That had never happened before and he guessed it had something to do with his wand. He reached out through the threads of magic to materialize a dagger into one hand as he clutched his wand in the other, but when he did he found Laevateiin calling out, wanting to be summoned. He considered it and gave in, just in case it wasn’t Thor and it was Thanos. Laevateiin appeared gleaming in his grip. Some older students and a couple teachers who didn’t know what was going on drew their wands on him, but he ignored them. There was a potential threat to deal with. 

* * *

 

“Mother, I promise I will bring Loki home,” Thor said. Frigga had discovered Loki was on Midgard among wizards. She was concerned for Loki’s safety and Thor had told her that he would find Loki and bring him back. Odin had only agreed to send Thor to Midgard so that Loki could be brought back and face trial for his crimes. 

Thor was whisked away, a storm appearing as he landed on the ground near some castle, lightning surrounding him and the ground cracking underneath his hammer. He didn’t like the looks of the castle and used Mjolnir to fly to the castle, breaking down the front door and landing hard, cracking the floor, “Where’s my brother!?” He demanded to know. A bunch of adults with wands lined up between him and what looked like teenagers. He didn’t know what was going on here but the fact that the adults had their sticks pointed at him he took it as a challenge. Thor smirked and started spinning his hammer, ready to swing it and attack. But then he stopped when he spotted who he had been looking for. He dropped Mjolnir and ran over to his brother, enveloping him in a tight hug, “Loki!” Thor exclaimed happily, not even noticing Loki had a sword in one hand and one of those wand sticks in the other. 

Loki wanted nothing more to do than run and never look back the moment he heard Thor shout. But he knew Thor might attack his friends so he hurried down the stairs, distressed to see Thor ready to fight the teachers that had gathered to defend the students. But then Thor had spotted him and dropped Mjolnir before running over. He squeaked as he was pulled into one of Thor’s bone crushing hugs. Not that his bones were crushed but he was being squished. Laevateiin disappeared as he sent the sword back, knowing he didn’t need it anymore. He wanted to die the moment Thor shouted his name. Now the whole school would know exactly who he was.

Everyone just stared at them in confusion, students and teachers alike. Snape looked like he had just had suspicions confirmed. It was Fred and George that broke the silence, both grinning like mad men, “You’re Loki! The god of mischief!” The exclaimed at the same time. Dumbledore had arrived by that time and had his normal smile with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Brother, I have missed you,” Thor said, letting go of Loki, “Are you well? You weren’t hurt were you?” He questioned then noticed that Loki had yet to say anything and usually his brother was quite talkative, “Brother, say something,” He said worried.

Loki huffed silently and tapped his throat before placing a finger over his mouth to signify he couldn’t speak. He hoped Thor understood that it was from previous injuries and by choice, rather than the fault of his friends here. 

Thor frowned, “You can not talk?” He inquired then got upset, “They have hurt you, have they not? They have taken your voice,” It was the only explanation for why Loki would not be able to talk. That his voice was taken so that he could not use his silver tongue and escape from the clutches of these wizards. He reached out to summon Mjolnir.

Loki grabbed Thor’s arm to stop him from summoning Mjolnir, then stepped in front of Thor, holding his arms out in a defensive way to keep Thor from hurting any of the students or teachers. He gave Thor a look that said these are my friends. 

Dumbledore stepped forward, “I do believe it would comfort you to know that we have done nothing but help your brother recover these past few months since he fell into out forest. He was unable to recover his voice though. If you wish, I am sure Madam Pomfrey will pull up a record of the injuries we found him with,” He said, aiming to calm down Loki’s brother. He seemed unfazed by the fact that they had just discovered that the school’s tutor was actually the god of mischief, Loki. 

Thor relaxed slightly. He didn’t entirely trust these people but it seemed that Loki did. So he summoned Mjolnir to him but lowered his guard, “You were injured when you landed here brother?” He asked, looking at Loki. 

Loki nodded. He made some hand gestures, recounting how he let go and fell into the abyss then was caught in someone’s clutches, drawing three fingers over his chest twice like lash marks as a sign that that someone had tortured him. Then he gestured to show how he’d been pushed back into the abyss then landed here. 

Thor hugged Loki tightly, “Brother, I will hurt whoever dared touch you like that,” He swore. He let go and looked at his brother, “Mother is worried for you. I promised her that I would bring you home. Let us go and return. I am sure father will forgive you after he hears what happened after you fell.”

A pang of sadness rang through Loki’s heart at the mention of Frigga. But he couldn’t return. He stepped back from Thor and shook his head. He placed a hand over his heart then used the same hand to gesture to the school. This was where he belonged. It was his home now. He bowed slightly to Thor as a sign of well wishes. He straightened his posture and stepped back to join the other teachers before smiling.

Thor sighed as Loki made it clear he had chosen to remain among these people. He nodded to Loki, “Very well. I will tell mother that you are well and in good hands. I am sure she will press to get to visit you though,” He said, making no mention of Odin. He turned to leave, his lips pursed slightly. 

Loki suddenly stiffened. He heard it. Hissing. The basilisk was on the prowl, seeking, wanting. Thor’s sudden appearance had distracted him and he hadn’t heard the basilisk until now when it seemed too late. The word dead being hissed repeatedly was causing his head to pound. He dashed towards the sound, panic causing adrenaline to race through his body. When he skidded to a stop, his heart practically stopped at the scene left by the basilisk. He was too late.

Thor had become concerned when his brother suddenly ran off so he chased after Loki, “Brother! Wait!” He didn’t know what was going on but was worried something was wrong. He came to a halt next to his brother, shocked at the scene. 

Directly in front of Loki a Hufflepuff lay on the ground, petrified. And more in front of them was a petrified ghost, nearly headless Nick to be specific. Loki knew it was petrification because it was the same rigidness as Mrs. Norris. Loki crumbled at the sight, especially of the Hufflepuff, and broke down into silent tears. He’d made a promise to protect the students and make sure no one was harmed. He had failed. Loki clenched his fists tightly. With how strong he was, it was almost a surprise his wand didn’t snap, but perhaps that had something to do with the origins behind the wand. Loki closed his eyes, counting to one hundred in his mind. He knew the teachers were gathering behind him and Thor, but he didn’t care. He reached his magic out for that damn basilisk while he slowly counted. 88, something tickled the edges of his magic’s grasp, 92, a faint hiss and the sound of water dripping, 97, a repulsive smell tickled his nose even though it wasn’t really there… 100! There! Loki spun around, casting a powerful stupefy spell on Thor, knocking his brother back and unconscious as well as knocking out most of the teachers. He sprinted to the bathroom at the end of the hall and practically obliterated the sinks into dust, revealing a large pipe. He didn’t even notice that Lockhart and Snape had managed to dodge the force of his spell and chased after him. He jumped when he reached the edge of the pipe and fell down the hole

Of course Snape and Lockhart didn’t waste a beat going down after him. Though, Snape would’ve preferred if Lockhart hadn’t followed, but there wasn’t time to discuss or argue about it. The had an AWOL god on their hands. 

Ron and Harry had been minding their own business when they watched Bölvasmiðr use a powerful spell on some strange man and also knock out most of the teachers. They took only a moment to notice that Nick and a Hufflepuff were petrified before seeing where Bölvasmiðr, Snape, and Lockhart ran off to. Harry moved closer to the gaping hole in the floor and looked to Ron, “Come on! This has to have something with what’s been happening!” He exclaimed before pulling Ron down the hole with him, not even giving the ginger a chance to protest. Down the rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Harry is hissing slightly while talking to Loki, that is because his ability to speak parseltongue was effected and brought out innately by Loki A) having turned into a snake and B) being connected to snakes.


	6. The Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings during the first part. Loki needs a hug. But at least things improve. Maybe.

It smelled. A lot. And it was slimy. But the god of mischief didn’t care. He slide down to the end of the pipe and landed on his feet, animal bones crunching under his feet. He quickly moved out of the way as Severus and Lockhart slid out of the pipe after him, Severus making a relatively graceful landing while Lockhart landed face first in animal bones with a solid crunch. By the time Lockhart got to his feet two students slid out of the pipe. Loki recognized them as Harry and his friend Ron. He scowled at the group before him, especially Harry and Ron, for having followed him. They would just get in the way. Loki had his now slime covered armor disappear so he was wearing a normal Asgardian outfit. It would suit him well enough for this, just like it had when Thor had dragged him off to fight frost giants. He turned around and started walking.

“Loki!” Snape snapped, following after the AWOL god, “You will come back here right now and return us all to the main castle. By continuing you are putting students in danger!” Snape was absolutely furious with Loki for multiple reasons and his normal demeanor had completely slipped.

Loki whipped around, clenching his fists tightly and barely keeping his magic from lashing out. It was all their faults for following him. No, he wasn’t going to let Harry and Ron get hurt, but he also wasn’t going to let anyone else get hurt by the basilisk. Why couldn’t anyone just see that he was trying to help! He was a good person who tried so hard. He wasn’t a failure... The memories of harsh words stung with poison in his mind and phantom pain lashed at his back. His throat burned like he had been screaming for days even though he hadn’t made a sound in months. Desperation tried clawing tears from his eyes. He had been in pain this entire time since arriving, a mental pain he kept hidden. But it was too much now. Now everyone could see the disastrous mess he really was.

Snape faltered for a moment when desperation shone through tears in Loki’s emerald eyes. Everyone had stopped for a moment and Lockhart, who had his own motives, took this opportunity and snatched Ron’s wand, his own knocked out of his hand previously, “As much as this little party seems fun, I can’t just let it continue,” He said, pointing Ron’s wand at the four.

Loki pulled Harry over to him, protecting him. Snape did the same with Ron. Loki and Snape had their wands out and pointed at Lockhart. Neither wanted to start a duel in these tunnels, especially in the event that the basilisk heard and attacked.

“I think I will write a book about this,” Lockhart mused, “A god falls from the sky and hides among the teachers at the school. He learns of a basilisk beneath the school and goes insane trying to control it. The potions teacher and I try to protect two helpless students, but in the process the students lose their memory and the potions teacher dies, his mangled body left far beneath the castle along with the body of the god, who I will have defeated. And everyone will believe me. After all, Harry and Ron wont remember anything after I cast a memory charm on them. 

Loki’s eyes widened in realization and it seemed like everyone else had come to the same conclusion that he had. Lockhart was a fake that created fiction and manipulated stories for his own reason. But before Loki could disarm him Lockhart tried casting obliviate and the spell backfired, magic vibrating through the section they were. Loki dived to one side with Harry, casting a shield over them to protect them from falling rocks. Snape dove to the other side with Ron, luckily avoiding the falling rocks. 

When the dust cleared and the last little rocks fell over the large pile Loki let the shield around himself and Harry dissipate. The first thing the god noticed was that Severus, Ron, and Lockhart were on the other side of the pile. Loki scrambled over to the pile of rocks and starting pulling away the rocks at the top. He would’ve used his magic but didn’t know if suddenly pulling all the rocks away would cause more to collapse. 

“Ron!” Harry shouted, scrambling over to the pile of rocks as well. “We’re okay!” Ron shouted back in response, “Well, Professor Snape and I are. This git isn’t,” There was a muffled ow as Ron gently kicked Lockhart, who’s obliviate spell had backfired on. Ron huffed. Lockhart had always been utterly useless. 

Pebbles tumbled around Loki as he pulled away some of the rocks. He managed to remove enough rocks that there was a small hole, just large enough to slip his hand through, in the otherwise daunting pile of rubble. He couldn’t see though it enough, combined with poor lighting, to get a visual to imagine enough details to teleport over, and he didn’t remember enough of what that particular section looked like. Admittedly, his heart was pounding, from panic, shock, or otherwise. Yes, he couldn’t care less about Lockhart, and yes, he was concerned for Ron’s well being because Ron was a student and he’d sworn to protect the students. But then there was Severus, who he considered to be a friend. An actual friend. And he’d never truly had friends before. Sure there were Thor’s friends, and flings, but he’d never had a single proper friend. And even if it was just silently having tea. Severus was still his friend, at least in his mind, and he’d throw himself to Helheim if he even thought about not trying to fix the mess he’d gotten himself in. First the reveal that he was Loki, the god of mischief. Then this whole mess. He’d make it right. Somehow. His throat seared with pain as his first attempt to speak, or make any sound, in months came out as a pitiful and desperate sound. Not quite a squeak but close. His next attempt was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, “Severus,” Loki's voice cracked and in any other situation he would have been embarrassed.  

“Don't strain your voice,” Snape silently tsked as he moved over to the hole Loki had created in the pile of rubble. While it was good to know that Loki could indeed speak, now wasn't the time, “We'll work on clearing the rubble. Leave Potter here to help and go get rid of the basilisk. Then you have a lot to explain once we get out of here.”

Loki nodded. He conjured his daggers and slipped one through the hole, a way of silently saying to be safe. Magic couldn't protect you from everything after all. He handed the other to Harry, but he hoped none of them would have to use the daggers. He stepped away from the rubble and started walking down the tunnel. He had to defeat the basilisk one way or another. 

After a few minutes of walking Loki came to a large door encrested with serpents. He studied the metal serpents and was about to communicate with them when scattering pebbles gave away the fact that he had been followed. He turned to see Harry and gave a very disapproving look. 

“I don't think you should be doing this alone. I promise to help you and not get in the way,” Harry said. He looked at the door and to prove his point spoke in parseltongue just like he'd been taught. The snakes moved and the door slowly opened. Harry looked to Loki, actually looking like he was proud for having accomplished what he had. After all, he'd been practicing his parseltongue. 

Loki sighed. He gestured for Harry to follow close to him, noting that the boy carried both his wand and the dagger he'd been given. He didn't like the idea of potentially putting Harry in danger, but the boy was stubborn. Thor would've done the same thing. Loki's heart panged with quilt as he remembered how he'd left his brother. He would owe Thor a very deep and sincere apology. 

They trudged through the wet, giant sewer tunnels till they came upon a large cavern. Water splashed as they walked past giant snake statues. Laevateiin called to him at the edges of his mind, eager to be summoned. He refused to unless absolutely necessary and gripped his wand tightly, pressing forward. At least the cavern had surprisingly decent lighting. 

As they neared the end of the path where the area opened up Harry broke into a sprint before sliding next to a girl laying on the ground with red hair. His wand clattered against the cold stone floor, “Ginny! Professor come quickly!” He shouted, almost desperately. No one had even noticed Ginny was missing. Harry feared for how long she'd possibly been down here, “We've got to get her out of here before the basilisk finds us.”

“It won't come until it's called.” Loki stopped dead in his tracks a few feet away from Harry when a Slytherin student more or less appeared out of thin air and spoke. The Slytherin picked up Harry's wand gingerly. Loki could feel the dark magic and sense that the Slytherin wasn't completely living. Loki's mind raced and he vaguely registered Harry speaking, “give me back my wand.”

“I'm afraid I can't do that Harry,” The Slytherin stepped back, briefly casting a critical look at Loki, “And young Ginny won't be going anywhere. As she grows weaker I grow stronger. See, it was Ginny who opened the chamber of secrets. She did it all. Because I told her to. Not that she knew what she was doing,” The magical presence made sense now. At least to Loki. 

“Of course, a pesky tutor has gotten in the way of my plans and I've had to speed things up. At least I get to meet you Harry, finally,” The Slytherin continued, “Killing mudbloods doesn't matter anymore. For months my new target has been you Harry. A baby with no extraordinary magic power able to defeat the greatest wizard in the world. And you escaped with just a scar, destroying Lord Voldermort’s power. But Lord Voldermort is my past, present, and future,” He wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in burning letters in the air. The letters rearranged to I Am Lord Voldermort, “Let's match your power to that of mine, Voldermort, Heir of Slytherin,” He held his hand out and the mouth of the giant face in the wall started opening. 

“Run!” Loki shouted, ignoring the burn in his throat and the way his voice cracked and almost squeaked from being so hoarse. The basilisk slithered out as Harry started running back the way they'd came. Loki tried taking control of the serpent but the most he could do was repel it from himself. The basilisk chased after Harry. Desperate, Loki threw out a plea for help as far as he could reach across Midgard. Only some would be able to hear it, but hopefully someone would hear and come help, ‘ _ If you can hear me, please. I am desperately in need of immediate assistance _ ’ Loki was startled out of his thoughts when a spell was launched at him and he dodged to avoid it. The message was sent. Hopefully help would come, but now he had to deal with a duel with this Voldermort. He was just a pesky tutor, so he'd keep his tricks ready up his sleeves and stuck to launching spells he'd learned that were taught here. 

Water splashed, rippling violently, as Harry ran from the basilisk as fast as he could. His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to lose the basilisk, always feeling an inch away from death but the basilisk couldn't get closer than a hair away at any point in their chase. Harry wove around everything in the cavern and ran towards Loki as fast as he could, hoping the tutor would be able to protect him. Despite the duel that had been going on for several minutes while Harry had been running. 

A rumbling filled the chamber and everyone stilled, even the basilisk which towered over everyone, ready to strike down and devour Harry. Everything was silent and still for a tension filled moment. White rock exploded in large chunks across the chamber all of a sudden when massive serpent burst in. This serpent, covered in emerald green scales, towered over everyone, even the basilisk, as this serpent was at least three times as large. The massive serpent wiped out and attacked the basilisk, though being careful of Harry and especially of Loki. 

Loki's eyes fell onto a book of sorts and in this perfect moment of distraction he dashed forward, Laevateiin materializing in his hands. Voldermort shouted in protest before bursting into light and vanishing as Loki plunged the sword into the book. Magic charged through Loki and branches of ices shot from the book like lightning, though quickly solidifying. 

The serpent practically tore the basilisk in half before turning to Loki and Harry. Harry fell to his knees next to Ginny as she woke up. The boy was absolutely relieves. The serpent shrunk down to roughly half the size that the basilisk had been before slithering over and next to Loki. It's movements were about as non threatening as a giant serpents could be. Though Harry and Ginny were left confused as to how the serpent had changed sizes. 

Loki trembled as he let go of Laevateiin. The sudden rush of magic had left him feeling exhausted now, along with the drain from the duel. He leaned against the serpent’s smooth scales, taking in the distinct scent of the ocean. He was too cold, too much blue, but a haze of exhaustion was already settling deep into his mind. He vaguely registered shouting directed at him as his eyes drooped closed. The last thing on his mind was overwhelming relief before he passed out. 


	7. The Serpent and the Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basilisk has been destroyed by the serpent. But that does not mean everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I want to explore the effects that being tortured for a year had on Loki (along with the effects of his upbringing), because obviously, he's not okay, and I've implied this in past chapters, but in this chapter is when I want to start getting into what's really going on with Loki. I'd really appreciate it if you guys commented with your thoughts on this chapter and what I've done so I can get a feeling of how to go from here. The next update will either be a rewrite of this chapter based on comments, or I'll move forward with the next chapter.
> 
> Chapter warning: self harm and self hatred. Nothing too graphic though it is obvious.

Rocks tumbled away with one last forceful shove as Snape finished clearing a large enough hole that any in their group could get through. Weasley had been some help but the boy had ended up dealing with a very confused Lockhart. Snape tsked, leaving them for a moment as he climbed through  the hole. The first thing he noted was that Potter was nowhere to be seen. The second were the sounds echoing through the tunnels, followed by silence till the sound of rocks crashing down from somewhere boomed through the tunnels. This rose an immediate concern. 

“Stay here and stay with Lockhart,” Snape told Weasley before taking off down the tunnels, not even bothering to check to see if the boy had decided to actually listen him. It wasn’t hard to find where to go due to the screeching roars of what sounded like a basilisk, as well as a deeper sounded that sent chills to even the mostly emotionally detached potions teacher.

Snape ran into this cavern of sorts just in time to see a massive serpent tear the comparatively much smaller basilisk in half. He watched as the serpent turned and became much smaller as it lowered itself to the ground and slithered over to where where Loki was partially visible, and branches of ice sticking up from the ground. He could only see Loki’s upper back and the back of his head, and it was concerning the way the serpent got so close to him.

“Loki!” Snape shouted, running forward when Loki leaned against the serpent, seemingly going limp. The serpent had been looking at Loki but lifted its head as Snape approached. It gave a look but set it’s head back down after seeing that Snape had one of Loki’s daggers. Snape dropped the dagger and slipped his wand into his robes as he neared where Loki was limp against the serpent. Guessing Loki was unconscious Snape moved the god so he could make sure he was uninjured, barely registering feeling raised lines and the frigid, but not burning, coldness when he touched Loki’s wrist as he moved him. What he saw when he did finish moving Loki, so the god’s back was against the serpent, was unlike anything he'd seen before. 

_ Blue _

* * *

Loki groaned as his body forced him into a state of consciousness. Sleep had been so welcoming for once in his forsaken life. He'd dreamed of being able to spend time with all his children again, surrounded by luscious trees, a sparkling lake. Thinking about it again actually made tears try to well up under his closed eyes. He curled his hands into fists and felt soft blankets shift underneath his hands. He was in bed. His room if he had to take a guess. He forced his eyes open. His vision was blurry at first but it soon focused on a person sitting next to his bed.

Black hair was tied up, out of the way, in a braided bun. Naturally narrowed emerald green eyes were trained on Loki. Pale thin lips, turned up into the ever so slightest smile. They wore a slytherin green sweater cardigan with a black button up underneath. They also wore black leather pants and combat boots. Very much an edgy look, but they didn't seem to care at all. 

Tears once again brimmed Loki’s eyes as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He knew exactly who this was, “Jormungandr,” His voice cracked, a lot. It was hoarse and only a little more than a whisper. He didn't have to talk, but he forced himself to. One of his sons was here, by his bedside. He must still be dreaming. But the memories from the chamber made notions that proved otherwise. Jormungandr had heard him and pushed free from wherever he'd been stuck to save them. This was what a miracle was. Thank the norns. 

“Rest father, the wounding wand drained your magic. You need to give Yggdrasil time to replenish your strength,” Jormungandr spoke, his voice as deep and silky as it ever had been. There was even that small hiss when ever he made the s sound. The only thing that seemed to change was the lingering scent of the ocean. Not that it was a bad thing, “Your lover is currently in the kitchen, making tea to help sooth your throat. I must say, your reveal as a Jotun left him, and the two children, quite shaken up. I was even surprised.” 

Loki glared at Jormungandr, his cheeks becoming flushed, ‘ _ Severus is not my lover. We're just friends,”  _ He countered, replying mentally this time. He paled, stiffening when him being a Jotun was mentioned and how it'd been revealed. He checked his hands and was relieved to see that they were the normal pale skin of his asgardian form. But that still meant his glamour had faded away at some point, revealing his Jotun form. Laevateiin. It must've been Laevateiin draining his magic so uncontrollably that caused his glamour to fade. Everyone would find out now that he was a monster. He was going to be thrown out from this place he'd been calling home, or worse killed to protect the nine realms from the monster he was. Loki shuddered and pushed himself out of bed, dashing to the bathroom just as Severus walked in with a tray of tea cups. He didn't even notice, locking the door behind him. 

Loki sunk down to the floor, leaning against the wall. Tears were already leaving wet trails on his cheeks. He clutched his head in his hands, the voices taunting, mocking, and tearing him apart. Odin, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Nebula, Gamora, countless chitauri, Thanos, even his own voice clawed at him with the things that had been said and unsaid. Monster, weak, worthless, and so much more. Loki pulled up his shirt sleeve and a dagger appeared in his hand before he quickly cut into his skin. Red blood welled up and burst forth, rolling down his arm in ruby drops. The voices died down to an ever present whisper as he dragged the dagger across his skin again, breaking scars of wounds that had healed long before he'd ever fallen. 

Loki stopped cutting into the skin of his arm when he started feeling light headed. He kept his magic from knitting the skin back together and got up, washing the blood on his arm away and using magic to take care of the rest. He wrapped his cuts with a roll of stark white bandages. A few specks of red popped up on the bandages and he just stared at them for a moment. 

Snape was concerned by the fact that Loki had suddenly run into the bathroom. Jormungandr had said Loki was probably fine, in a way that suggested he knew Loki well. Snape had a feeling those two had a very close relationship, perhaps partners or lovers of sorts. But he had yet to find a mention of any Jormungandr in the book of Norse mythology he'd been reading. Though the book seemed very lacking and very inaccurate. He was about to knock on the bathroom door when it opened to reveal Loki standing there. 

Loki blinked when he opened the bathroom door to find Severus standing there. He brushed a hand over his eyes that were red from tears and unconsciously gripped the shirt sleeve that was covering the bandages. Keeping them hidden and keeping the others in the dark about what he had done to himself. He pushed past Severus and picked up a cup of tea before sitting on the edge of his bed. He kept his head down, his black hair falling over his face as he sipped the cup of tea. Severus gave him a sharp look before briskly walking out without a word. It hurt Loki to see that. See that he'd more than likely lost the one friend he had thought he'd had. Because he was a monster. Jormungandr gave him a look before leaving him after a couple of minutes to let him get some rest.

The voices tried returning and Loki dug his nails into the open cuts though the bandages and his shirt sleeve. The pain dulled the voices. It made everything better. Loki highly doubted he would actually be able to rest, sleep, any of that. The voices, memories, and nightmares were dragging him down and there was seemingly nothing anyone could do to stop them from drowning him. If someone else didn't kill him first, the voices were going to. 

* * *

 

Jormungandr found Snape sitting on the couch, watching the fire and deep in thought. He sat across from the man a nd was silent for a moment before speaking up, “Tell me,” He said, “How much do you know about Loki,” He purposefully avoided saying something that would give away that Loki was his father, as he didn't know what Loki had told the people here, and what he wanted to keep to himself. 

“Never as much as would've been preferred,” Snape stated, turning to face Jormungandr, his expression giving nothing away, “He has magic that is very different from ours. He had signs of having sustained torture when he fell here. He is the Norse god of mischief, Loki. And he hasn't been very honest with us,” Snape left out anything about when Loki had turned blue as he was still trying to wrap his head around that. Honestly what Loki was or looked like didn't matter. As long as he wasn't evil, because the dark lord would kill thousands more for power like that. But what was the worst was they had taken Loki in and cared for him and he'd kept the truth from everyone. Snape didn't know why he felt particularly betrayed. Maybe because Loki kept reminding him of Lily. His eyes, his kindness to the students and him. But still, Loki was at the same time very much different. 

Jormungandr frowned slightly as he listened to what Snape said. Obviously, he was aware of his father's seidr, as he himself had a little bit, though it was all just connected to his shapeshifting abilities. He knew who Loki was, and of course he was known for lying, but it actually was always with a good reason. So there was some reason Loki hadn't been straight forward, just no one knew yet. But what he hadn't known was that his father had been tortured. His mind immediately rationalized that it had been the Asgardians as they were known to show false kindness and be exceptionally cruel to Loki. His brows furrowed as he stared at the fire, deep in thought. A mutual silence fell between the two. It was obvious both had a lot they were thinking over. 

The silence was interrupted by the sound of something shattering in the direction of Loki’s room. Both Jormungandr and Snape jumped to there feet and dashed over to see what had happened, obvious concern from both over the well being and safety of Loki. 

Loki was sitting exactly where they had left him. There were small cuts across his hands as shards of the teacup he had had were scattered around. He was just staring at his hands, in a sort of daze, like he wasn't completely aware of what was going on. Which he wasn't. He hadn't even meant to break the cup. It had been an accident. The voices had kept gnawing at him then the cup shattered. At least the pain of being cut by shards of ceramics meant the voices were now duller. He only realized what was going on when Severus waved his wand and the cuts on his hands disappeared. He looked up, confused, surprised honestly. He hadn't been expecting something like that to happen. 

Snape used a spell to repair the cup as Jormungandr knelt by Loki, inspecting him. Jormungandr was admittedly concerned about the state of Loki’s well being. He frowned for a moment then sighed, “You haven't allowed yourself proper time to heal. Working, doing other things instead of taking care of yourself. So typical,” Jormungandr hissed a little. He glanced at Snape, “Is there somewhere he can go that's quiet and would allow him time to recover away from here for a little while?” He asked. 

Snape was slightly confused by the request. He wasn't expecting to be asked where Loki could be sent to recover. It seemed that perhaps there was still physical injury that had been overlooked, other than his voice, or perhaps there was something else. And of course, Loki had fallen here so the castle was pretty much his home, he had no where else in the world he could go. Jormungandr must not have anywhere suitable if he was asking. Snape thought about, “The holiday break is about to start, perhaps a teacher or student's family would allow him to stay with them over the holidays. I may even have someone in mind.”

Jormungandr nodded, “Go and see. Perhaps the sooner Loki can get away from here for awhile, the better,” He spoke to Snape before looking back to his father. He decided it would probably be for the best if Loki slept for awhile. After Snape had left, Jormungandr coaxed Loki to lay down and used a little bit of magic to get him to sleep. Outside of telepathy and his limited shape shifting, Jormungandr didn't use magic much, so the fact that he was using a little now to get Loki to sleep, just showed how much he cared about his father. The serpent sighed, shifting into a snake form, similar in size to an average midgardian anaconda. It slithered onto the bed, coiling up, with a lighter weight part of its body draped across Loki’s midsection. It settled in to watch over him. 

* * *

Snape walked briskly through the dungeon halls till he entered the Slytherin common room. There were very few students not in bed. But the student he was looking for was sitting by the fireplace, studying. He walked over and cleared his throat before speaking, “Mr. Malfoy, finishing your homework before the break starts I see.”

Draco looked up, slightly surprised to see Snape, “Oh, yes professor. I was hoping to finish my homework before break started because my father sent a letter an hour ago saying I was to return manor for the break,” Draco frowned slightly. He was being sent back to Malfoy manor, where his only company for most of the time would only be the house elves. His father and mother were travelling and likely wouldn’t even be back in time for Christmas. This of course frustrated Draco, “Since I wouldn’t get much help at home, I wanted to do it now in case I did need help I could maybe ask Professor Bölvasmiðr,” Draco paused for a moment, “That is if he is okay,” Draco had heard things circulating throughout the castle, mostly rumors, like the tutor had destroyed part of first floor girl’s lavatory, or that he was connected to the basilisk that had petrified people, or that he was actually the Norse god Loki and that the thunder god Thor was somewhere in castle. That last one actually had some merit as there had been a lot of witnesses. He just hadn’t been one of them, so unless the teachers actually said something he wasn’t going to believe anything that was said. Out of respect of course.

“You will refer to him as Professor Loki,” Snape reprimanded slightly before changing his posture, “I can not say much on his current condition but it has been requested that he leaves the castle and go somewhere to rest. As he has nowhere of his own where he can go I have been tasked in finding a place where he can stay over the holiday break. Malfoy manor came to my mind as it is relatively secluded and I am sure your father wouldn’t mind having someone of such power staying as a guest. I would of course be accompanying as a precaution,” Snape explained.

Draco blinked in surprise, “Yes! I mean, my parents won’t be home most of break and the company would be nice,” He said, quickly correcting himself from his exclamation. He hoped that maybe he’d get a chance to ask Professor Loki to teach him about seidr finally. He’d been really patient but he wasn’t going to lose the determination to learn. Also, the rumors about the professor being the god Loki seemed to have been confirmed. 

Snape nodded, “I will send an owl to your father right away and we will leave on the train in the morning, if not earlier via portkey,” He said before briskly walking out. So it seemed to be settled. He and Loki would be accompanying Draco back to Malfoy manor for the holiday break. Perhaps this was the opportunity needed for things to finally be explained. One could only hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add one quick note on Jormungandr. The serpent does not have a gender. It is a hermaphrodite. That is why as a snake I use the serpent and it. However when Jormungandr appears as a human, I use he, because our minds have a hard time comprehending when Jormungandr is communicating with use, and our minds tend to associate the serpent with our own gender. So in a predominately male character cast, Jormungandr would appear predominately male with mixed features. Probably closer to nonbinary or genderless, but due to the nature of Jormungandr in this case, as a human, the serpent is a he. If you're wondering where I got this information, I study northern paganism and there is a site full of information and online shrines.


	8. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: self harm (I swear this is the last chapter) and accidental attempted suicide (Is that even a thing?)

Mist hung low and wrapped around the looming mansion. Flaky white snow dusted the hedges and cold ground. A snap cut through the air as Snape, Loki, and Draco appeared near the front door. Draco stumbled slightly, but Snape and Loki kept their footing well, which was slightly surprising as this was Loki’s first time using a portkey. Their luggage had traveled besides them and Draco was quick to head inside, but Loki lingered, staring at the gardens. Snape stayed by him of course. 

After receiving a quick and eager positive response letter from Lucius, Snape had had Loki and Draco gather their things before using a portkey to travel to Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore had made it clear that it was pertinent that the Ministry of Magic have as little knowledge of Loki as possible for the time being. The floo network simply wasn’t safe anymore and portkey had been deemed slightly quicker than apparition. What was noted though, was that when Snape had went to tell Loki to pack anything he might need, Jormungandr was gone. 

But that didn’t particularly mattered too much as Snape was drawn from his thoughts as Loki turned and entered the manor. Dobby, the Malfoy’s house elf was waiting for them to take their luggage to their rooms. There was a paused as Dobby and Loki stared at each other, seemingly in shock before Dobby quick whisked the luggage away without a word. 

Draco returned from having been walking around, looking rather disappointed. He’d hoped that his parents would’ve been encouraged to come home but it seemed that wasn’t the case. Snape silently tsked before speaking, “Draco, would you be so kind as to show Professor Loki around. I have some important business matter to attend to,” He said before practically disappearing. 

Draco was eager at this opportunity. Perhaps he’d be able to ask Loki to teach him Seidr now, “Come on, I want to show you the library first. And if you need anything the house elf can get it,” He said before leading the way to the library. 

Loki frowned slightly at the mention of the house elf but made no comments. He followed Draco but stopped the moment they entered the library. It was much different than the library at Hogwarts, and much different from the rest of the manor as it seemed more alive with light and color. It reminded him of home, of the palace library on Asgard. His eyes showed heavy sadness, and he had to rub his eyes to keep himself from crying. The voices tried getting to him, telling him he was worthless and would never be allowed to return to Asgard unless it was to be thrown in prison. He tried pushing that all aside when Draco turned to face him.

“You can come here whenever you want while you’re staying here. I know you like to read and I doubt anyone could keep you from these books even if they wanted to,” Draco said, “But, there is one thing,” He paused for a moment, “I still want you to teach me to use Seidr. I know it will be hard for multiple reasons, but I’ve been really patient, waiting for an answer on whether or not you’d teach me. I’m willing and ready to learn, no matter what,” Draco’s tone certainly held a lot of determination. 

Loki silently sighed in submission. At least it would be a distraction from the voices, and Draco had shown he was determined enough to put forth the effort to learn. He held out his hand and green transparent branches started forming, looping and lacing as they started to form together in the center of the library. Slowly the branches formed a massive tree that filled the area with its trunk, the floor with it’s roots, and the ceiling and upper area with its largest branches and canopy. There were hundreds of smaller branches that reached out and some of which faded away or a small number in comparison that connected back to Loki. Nine orbs floated in their respective spots on or next to the tree, but as of the moment they were of no importance to Loki. His wand hummed from where it was tucked away in his boots, almost like it was calling out to Yggdrasil. Perhaps the ash handel and the box were made from a branch that Yggdrasil had freely given, “This is Yggdrasil,” Loki spoke quietly as to not strain his voice, barely loud enough for Draco to hear, “The world tree that connects each of the nine realms to each other, and every living thing to each other. She is everywhere, and she provides many with magic, Seidr. It is not the same magic you have. Seidr and the magic of your world are very much different. Yggdrasil will gift any who seek to learn with Seidr, but your magic is hereditary, created from somewhere and given to a few,” He explained before letting his voice rest and Draco process the new information. 

Draco was at awe. The tree, Yggdrasil, for one was absolutely stunning. And the fact that there really were apparently other worlds. He wanted to ask if Loki had come from Asgard or Jotunheim but held his tongue as it may be a sensitive topic. He certainly got excited when he heard that Seidr was available to all those who wanted to learn, but then he frowned, “If the kind of magic I have, and Seidr are different, is it even possible for someone to have both?” He questioned.

Loki nodded and drew his wand to demonstrate, “It takes an incredibly strong wand to be capable of wielding both, but most Seidr is done through runes or non verbal spells without the need of a wand. Any other seidr is done through actions, or through the soul of the user, where their magic resides. Even wizards like you have such a soul. Its what allows for your magic to split the soul, though that type of magic is very dark, unlike the seidr equivalent of astral projecting,” Loki perhaps explained a little too much, but it was all needed information eventually, “I have found that while learning your magic, which I’m capable of as I already have Seidr, that they mix on a fine line, and can work together to make each other stronger. As wands channel this magic and are bonded with the user, you may find you may need a new wand if yours cannot handle the new strength your magic will gain, if you so choose to open up to Yggdrasil and allow her, and in turn Seidr, to flow through you.”

Draco nodded, and looked back at Yggdrasil. For a moment, he could actually feel the dense magic that was surrounding him, stemming from Loki and Yggdrasil. It was a different feeling than what he was used to. It would mean change, undoubtedly. But he wanted to do this. He pursed his lips, not sure how to go about opening up to Yggdrasil, but decide to hold out his hand like Loki had. He closed his eyes as he reached out to Yggdrasil, but also allowed it, her, to come to him.

Loki watched as branched reached out to Draco and connected him to Yggdrasil, to Seidr. The branches were colored like the ocean, sea green mixing with blue and lighting that mimicked ocean waves. Loki’s eyes widened as realization hit him. The color of a users Seidr was unique from individual to individual and no two colors were ever exactly the same. His was emerald green. Jormungandr’s was a dark green. Hel’s was black with hints of dark green mixed in. But he knew exactly who had Seidr exactly like Draco’s. Or rather, who had had. Tears welled up in Loki’s eyes and he couldn’t stop them from falling as old, painful, painful grief slammed into him. A reminder of something, someone, he’d lost. Narvi. 

“Professor!” Draco shouted in surprise when Loki suddenly bolted from the room. Loki’s emerald magic vanished, leaving Draco’s ocean like, almost aquamarine colored magic forming part of Yggdrasil. He let the magic showing it recede, but could still the connection, the flow of Seidr, within him. It was rather invigorating, and he knew that it was not something to be used lightly without reason. His worry for Loki showed on his face and grew when he noticed wet spots on the floor from tears. What had just happened?

\----

Loki had somehow found his way to the room he’d been given and locked the door before collapsing to his knees at the foot of the bed and openly sobbing. Curse the norns. How could they? If losing his son so horrifically wasn’t punishment enough, they had brought him back as a mortal with foreign magic, and who would’ve never even known about Seidr if Loki’s hamingja, luck, hadn’t allowed Loki to fall into the forest around Hogwarts, if he even had a hamingja. He doubted he’d even ever be allowed to reveal that Draco was the reincarnation of Narvi, to anyone at all. This only added to his pain and suffering. The tears wouldn’t stop falling. 

“Dobby has brought Master Loki a handkerchief,” Loki jumped slightly when he realized Dobby was standing next to him, holding out handkerchief. Loki accepted it and dried his face of tears the best he could, “Is there anything Dobby can get Master Loki?” Dobby asked, watching tentatively. 

“Please stop calling me master,” Loki mumbled, his voice cracking, hoarse for multiple reasons, “Do you not know where your ancestors came from. Dokkálfar and Ljósálfar blood, breed again and again. You look so sad, and chained to magic that is not of your people,” Loki paused, coughing a little. He was grateful when Dobby procured a glass of water for him, “Still so powerful though. I wish to free you.”

“Dobby could not ask that have mas- Loki,” Dobby was careful with what he said. He knew Loki was of Asgard, the magic told him, and he did not want to anger one of Asgard, “Dobby serves better than some here. Dobby could not accept any clothes from a god and lord,” He bowed slightly, still trying to be very careful.

Loki frowned slightly. Why was it every sentient non human species he encountered practically worshipped him. Couldn't they tell he was an outcast, damaged beyond repair. He listened to Dobby, feeling sad, different than the other sadness, or rather despair, that added to the chains dragging him down. He conjured an emerald green scarf with his symbol on it and placed it around Dobby’s neck, “Please accept this gift and be free. But if you wish, I have a job you could do.”

“Thank you Lord Loki! Dobby could not ask for anything more than this. You have freed Dobby. Dobby will do whatever you wish for him to do,” Dobby was most certainly pleased. Now he could protect Mr. Potter freely. And there was also Loki that he felt he owed. While he didn't know why ancestors were so important, he was grateful to accept the gift from Loki, from Asgard. He was free.

“If you would please, act like nothing has changed and spy on Draco’s parents for me. It is extremely important that Draco be kept safe when he's not at school or I'm not around,” Loki hoped that Dobby would be willing to do this. He wasn't going to risk losing his son again. If he could even allow himself to think of Draco as his son. Narvi was, but as a reincarnation, was Draco? ‘ _ Fool. He'll never be yours again. You failed him once and you'll just destroy him again’  _ The voices hissed. Loki ran one hand through his hair, tugging at it, “Please leave me now.” He requested, though it sounded like an order. Dobby quickly vanished, at least having decided to carry out the mission to spy and keep watch so Draco would be safe. 

Alone with just the voices filling his mind, taunting him, telling him he was worthless, destroyed everyone who got close to him, he rushed to the rooms adjoining bathroom. Loki couldn't take it and yanked his shirt sleeve up. With a flick of his hand, he was holding a small knife, cutting into his skin over untouched areas. A shaky,  pained sigh of relief escaped his lips as red spilled forth from the fresh cuts and the voices died down as he sunk down to the floor. Just a hum of cruel words he could ignore. As long as physical pain kept them quiet he'd be okay. They couldn't hurt him while he was hurting himself. It didn't matter how much blood dripped onto the floor if the headache went away and his heart was eased a little from the battering of cruelty, suffering, pain, and despair. He didn't even notice the dizziness until the knife slipped from his blood slicked fingertips and he slumped against the wall. His Seidr screamed, ringing in his ears to heal, but he wouldn't let it. All it could do was sustain his life force, keep him alive despite the blood lose. Whether or not someone decided to come check on him was up to fate. 

\---

The important business Snape had hadn't lasted too terribly long and it wasn't long before he returned to Malfoy manor. He was rather surprised to find Draco sitting on one of the flight of stairs, looking rather upset. He approached the boy before speaking, “Draco, what's the matter?” He questioned. He was rather concerned that something bad had happened, or perhaps Loki had vanished without a trace, or even said something untasteful to Draco, but he highly doubted the later. 

“It’s Professor Loki, sir,” Draco said, looking up at Snape, “He was showing me Yggdrasil and explaining a few things about his magic when something happened, I don’t know what, and he ran off, presumably to his room. I think he was crying as well,” Draco frowned. He didn’t know why Loki had done such a thing. Maybe it had something to do with when Draco had connected with Yggdrasil. 

“I will go find and check on him,” Snape assured Draco. He was concerned that this was related to what had happened with Loki recently and that his emotional state was poor at the moment. Perhaps things that had happened in the past to Loki were the cause of this. He didn’t know.

Snape walked past Draco and up the stairs. He was able to quickly find Loki's room, as it was the one across from his. He knocked, loud but polite. He waited a moment but frowned when there was no response, “Loki?” He knocked again, concerned that Loki had vanished. After another moment he cast Alohomora before opening the door, stepping inside. There was evidence that Loki had been in the room recently, but he didn't see the god. He checked the bathroom, as the door was open and it was possible Loki had gotten injured from an accident. He saw the blood first, far too much than there should've ever been. Then he saw Loki. 

Unconscious, but thankfully breathing, though shallowly. Loki was slouched against the wall, one arm draped across his stomach, with at least a dozen cuts on it. His other arm hung limp at his side, resting on the floor at one point, with a blood covered knife laying near. The lighting did nothing to hide the fact that Loki was a lot paler than usual, if not a little blue. 

Snape quickly pulled out his wand and mumbled vulnera sanentur three times, to reverse and heal the numerous cuts, though there were scars left behind. He was concentrated, but concern was there. It seemed fairly obvious that Loki had been hurting himself, though Snape didn't want to rush to any conclusions. But especially with what Loki's emotional state seemed like, it was hard not to. Loki's slight blue color also raised a strong concern. Snape had only seen Loki blue once before and it had been after he'd suffered a magic drain. If Snape hadn't come when he had, the magic drain and blood loss would’ve killed Loki. 

Snape slowly and gently gathered Loki into his arms. Maybe it was the situation, but at the moment Loki seemed far to light, a little too easy to carry. Snape carried him over to the bed and meticulously made sure he would be comfortable. It was imperative at the moment that Loki got some proper rest. Snape would grab a blood restore potion as soon as he could, or have Draco get one for him. 

Draco peaked into the room, having been a tad too upset to wait. He got very concerned when he saw Snape place Loki's unconscious form on the bed, “Professor Snape,” Draco spoke up hesitantly, “Is Professor Loki okay? Can I help with anything?” He asked, careful not to speak too quickly. He was fidgeting slightly. 

Snape looked over at Draco when the boy spoke. Did he lie or did he tell the truth. He didn't even know the whole truth of the situation. Snape sighed and ushered Draco out of the room, “He will be fine for now. If you could find me a blood replenishing potion, that would be very helpful,” He said. He decided not to go into any detail of what may have happened, or even come up with an alternate story. 

Draco frowned as he was ushered away from the room. Something had happened. That much was obvious. Especially with the kind of potion Snape had requested. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to actually help other than just retrieving a potion. Nevertheless, he went to see if there was a blood replenishing potion in his father's potions stores. 

Snape waited till Draco had most certainly left before heading back into Loki's room. He sunk into a chair near the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This, this wasn't good. They couldn't just send Loki to St. Mungo’s to recover. Nor was Hogwarts properly equipped to help with mental disorders, such as depression. Normally the head of house helped their students before it could get bad. But this was an entirely different situation. Snape rubbed his forehead a little. What were they going to do? 

\-----

“I’m concerned about our father,” Jormungandr set down a cup of tea as she spoke. She was sitting at a small table in some cafe or another in some part of the world. It didn’t particularly matter to her. She could care less about where she was. What was important was who she was with.

Hel sat across from Jormungandr. Her form would shimmer in a shadowy way from time to time but only those with Seidr would be able to notice this. She had appeared in her shadow form, the only form she could travel in, at Jormungandr’s request. It had apparently been important, “I can travel to him and make sure he is okay,” She said.

Jormungandr raised a hand, “No. Not right now. He is somewhere he should have a chance to heal from the mental damage he was suffered, at least a little. He will however, be returning to a magic school in a couple weeks. I suggest you visit him then,” She stood up, setting some money for her tea on the table, “I will see you later sister. Be careful,” She said before slipping away, Hel disappearing into the shadows moments later. No one noticed them, or so they thought.

Green eyes searched where the two had been, “Get a team in here. Either we’ve got mutants, or magic is real. What I just saw can’t be explained with normal science. Don’t believe me, send the footage recorded to Stark,,” The red head said, followed by a quick response, “Right away Black Widow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Jormungandr as a women at the end, because the serpent was with Hel and technically only Hel. So therefore, she. It's confusing. But regarding some other things, possibly a certain red head, ehehehehe


	9. Beginning to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and a conclusion that leads to the beginning of a long healing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter. I've been working on other stories, along with schoolwork. I can say that I am in the process of collaberating with another author on writing an Ilvermorny fanfic of sorts. So that will be something to look out for in the future. Anyways, enjoy, and please comment anything you would like to see in the future. I love reader suggestions.

_ The stars surrounding Asgard were familiar, a part of home. The stars above Hogwarts were gorgeous, a sign of safety. But these stars. Oh no, no, never these stars again. Please not these ones. Loki was all too familiar with these stars that surrounded and closed in on him. He felt like he was suffocating and he clutched his head in his hands, pulling just a little too hard on his hair. This was absolutely the last place he had ever wanted to and will ever want to find himself.  _

_ Loki gasped as a large hand clenched around his throat. Now he was actually suffocating. The webs of pain spiked through his neck with each ragged attempt to draw in a breath. He struggled to get free, to breathe, desperation flooding through his veins and going wild. Hands clawing at the  _ _ monster _ _ , nails scraping uselessly against hard, leathery skin. His eyes were wide with terror as he helplessly stared at the  _ _ monster _ _ choking him. All he saw was a wicked grin as he felt his wind pipes get crushed.  _

Loki jolted upright, awake, and gasping for air. Lungs full, but the terrifying feeling of breathlessness still there. His hands went straight to his neck, feeling every inch to check for the broken bones and destroyed muscles that he swore he had felt cripple under sheer strength. His eyes held every drop of unending panic and terror that they had in the dream. His chest heaved from what was or had been a panic attack. Whether it was still coursing through him or the aftermaths had settled in was yet to be determined. 

Snape would swear that for the moment right after Loki jolted awake from what must've been a nightmare, the god's eyes were an electric blue. Though it only lasted a moment before they were back to their normal green shade. But the difference between the two colors was so large it was impossible to call it a trick of the light. Something about the nightmare had triggered the change, something had happened. 

Snape coaxed Loki's hands down to his lap, being unusually gentle, with a touch of soothingness. He was concerned why Loki had immediately checked his neck after waking up, perhaps having something to do with the nightmare. Old memories most likely. But his concern had been with merit. There were faint bruises that had just formed moments ago around Loki's neck, like someone with a very large hand had choked him a while ago and these were faded bruises from that. But Snape knew that hadn't happened. These were new bruises. And no one had touched Loki. Something was very wrong. 

Loki had initially flinched away from Severus, the haze between dream and reality caused by panic still there. But slowly he'd dropped his hands to his lap. His head was swimming and he couldn't think straight. Voices snapped at him, their usual damaging remarks worse because of the dream. Loki tried digging his nails into where there had to be cuts, trying to bring back the pain that made everything else go away. There was nothing but mostly smooth, albeit scar covered, skin there. Loki jerked away from Severus with one very sudden movement. He scrambled desperately for his dagger, a knife, something to bring the pain back. Pain would make the voices stop. It had to! It always did. He needed the pain. Everything would be okay if he could just bring the pain back. 

“Loki stop!” Snape grabbed Loki's shoulders, slipping one arm around the god, and pulled him close to stop him, without immobilizing him completely and causing more panic. He knew exactly what Loki was trying to do. He had seen that small movement, a sign as to why Loki had jerked away. He wasn't going to just let it happen. He was going to stop Loki from hurting himself anymore than he already had.

Loki was trembling, almost violently, as he uselessly clawed at Severus’ arm, trying to get free. He needed to get free. Needed to bring the pain back. Needed to make it all stop! He couldn't think straight, his movements akin to that of a wild animals. Desperation, panic, panic, the need for pain attacking him and taking over as the only emotions in his clouded mind. 

Snape refused to let go, his grip, or embrace depending on how one looked at it, tight but not suffocating. He didn't care that Loki was clawing at his arms, leaving scratches. A few scratches was worth it, “You need to relax. It's okay to relax. Remember, you are safe, taken care of,” There was none of the usual firmness or harshness in his tone, but it wasn't soft either, rather, something else. 

Loki struggled desperately for a couple of minutes before finally going limp in defeat. A broken sob was the first sound he made since waking up that wasn't from his breathing, “Please,” He begged, with a hoarse, quiet voice, desperation soaking every inch of his tone. All strength, all desire to fight or flee sapped from his body and mind, “Make it stop.”

“I can help you Loki,” Snape said, loosening his grip slightly so it was less restraining and more comforting, “But you have to stop blocking me from your mind,” He frowned slightly, his brows furrowing, almost as if he was thinking, deep in thought, “It's the only way,” He was a skilled legilimens. If he could enter Loki's mind and figure out what was going on, he could help Loki recover from whatever this was. There were somethings words or scars alone could not explain, this was one of those things. 

Loki visibly tensed, as if he was going to curl in on himself and hide from the painful painful world. He didn’t want anyone else in his head. But he did want for the voices to stop. Why couldn't this be an easy choice? He tried tugging at his hair, which failed due to the position he was stuck in then he sighed. He was extremely hesitant to give his consent about this, but what choice did he have anymore? He was so done and couldn't handle it anymore. This was the only option that had presented itself. And, it was just Severus. Severus had always been there. He could trust him, right? “Alright,” Loki reluctantly said, adjusting his mental barriers to allow Severus into his mind. 

Snape had Loki move so that their eyes could meet. That's all it took for him to slip into Loki's mind. He wished he hadn't. What he saw couldn't even begin to compare to the cruciatus curse. He could feel remnants of pain left in the memories, meaning it was and had been horrifically worse for Loki. It was absolutely horrible and having been done for an entire year? Most would be dead, or their minds damaged to the point where they would be nothing more than vegetables, or for the few lucky ones driven mad with insanity. How Loki had survived that was unimaginable. And when he didn't break in the end, didn't give in to whatever comfort that strange stone might've given, he was broken and thrown out to die. But now Snape knew why Loki was struggling so much right now. He stopped prying when he had seen something unintentionally, “Loki, I can remove those memories for you,” He said, his tone soft for once, “You'll still have nightmares you won't be able to remember. And it will hurt sometimes for reasons you don't know. There will be scars without memories, but it will be okay. It will be easier to bare,” He explained.

Loki trembled as he relieved all the terrible terrible memories, all at once. It was so painful. He was fairly certain he’d whimpered several times in the few minutes that it took for Severus to see everything that had happened in that year of torture. He hardly waited for Severus to finish explaining what he wanted to do and the effects before he was begging, curled in the safety of Severus’ arms, to be freed from the pain, “Please, please, just do it. I beg of you. It hurts so much…. Make it stop, please,” A sob broke at the end of his plea. He was so broken, in so much pain, though it was mental and emotional pain rather than physical pain.

Snape drew his wand without hesitation and placed it against the corner of Loki’s temple. As he drew his wand away, a trail of silvery wisp following the tip, he obliviated those specific memories. He summoned a vial and put the wisp inside before pocketing both the vial and his wand. He was doing this for Loki and had saved the memories for a much later date when Loki would be ready to face what had happened. He wanted Loki to be okay. After all, the pain Loki must’ve been through was a lot and he didn’t deserve to suffer from that, perhaps even die from it. If the self harm had been allowed to continue and no one had noticed until too late. But no, that wouldn’t happen now, not ever. Snape would make sure of that. He noticed the removal of the memories must’ve created some strain for Loki, or perhaps the god had just been tired, as he had gone limp, unconscious, but peacefully asleep. Snape adjusted Loki so he was laying comfortably on the bed before standing from the spot he’d been sitting in for several hours. Loki needed rest for now. And everything was sure to be okay. But there was one thing nagging at Snape. A mystery that would have to be solved later. 


End file.
